Hidden Secrets
by xxXAngelDreamerXxx
Summary: There are two new girls attending hogwarts sixth year. Nothing seems odd about them at first, but they harbor a hidden secret...they are the twin daughters of Lord Voldemort himself, and they have a mission to carry out. Rated T to be safe, please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Looks can be deceiving, there's no doubt about that, but two souls in the entire universe stand out among the mass of appearances.

One, with purple eyes like amethyst jewels and cropped, jet-black hair at the neck, stands tall and protects her sister. She has a strong mind and a chic-punk style. She is not afraid of life, or whatever comes her way.

Her sister, with icy blue eyes and black shoulder length waves, timidly looks upon the world in front of her; hand in hand with her sibling. Her delicate build, graceful movements, and erect posture are like bamboo in the wind. Her ballerina flair is very opposite to her identical.

These two girls, with the same birthday, height, weight, face features, and complexion throw off people that they are the same. But, they are totally unique, which completes each other. And these twin girls share something alone that puts them aside form the rest of all races of living kind. Their true identity is so hidden and secretive, that to know such a thing requires death. Only they can protect this classified piece of information with their existence, and no one must know but the creator and the Lost Prophecy. No human would ever have a second thought as to what their twisted, dark confidential secret is.

This is their strength.

~ རྭ ~ རྭ ~ རྭ ~ རྭ ~ རྭ ~

"_You are ready_," a cold voice hissed in the ancient language of parseltounge. A dark looming figure sporting a large emerald snake paced in front of two more slight ones, twin sisters. The two sixteen-year-olds stood side by side, no feature but their shockingly unique eyes differentiated between them, and yet one could tell the differences between these two girls. Both had a sinister dark mark emblazoned on their pale flesh.

"_Here is the master plan_," the man crooned in barely a whisper, "_I have enrolled the two of you in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There the two of you shall train. Watch our new recruit closely, gather information from our enemies, and when the time comes, you will join forces with me in combat agianst anyone who dare defy me!" _

"Yes, father." The two girls chorused together.

Pleased, and beaming with an evil sneer, Lord Voldemort, with Nagini draped over his shoulders, whisked out of the room to leave his daughters to pack.


	2. The Slytherin Princesses

Chapter One: _The Slytherin Princesses_

The time had come. Calypso and I walked down to Professor Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts Wizarding School. What can I expect from the getting-to-know-each-other meeting? My brain was a whirring machine; thinking and rethinking anything to everything that has all caused this to happen. It is very difficult to please Daddy; our knowledge and strengths are the only things that fulfill my father. I can see it in his eyes that he is proud that we are going back to his first home and restoring our place as the lost Slytherin heirs... without anyone knowing. We are re-living his childhood when he attended Hogwarts, except with a better understanding of the castle's secrets and an assignment to finish what he never did. Those Death Eaters that think that they are his most loyal servants- they are foolish and too weak, -and I laugh at their boasts with self-pity for the closer relationship with Daddy. Their attempts too, though, are worthless; Father will just keep using them and their talents until they die. No one can ever become buddy-buddy with my dad: unless of course you are his prized twin daughters.

The acceptance letters from Hogwarts clearly instructed how to arrive to the train station that would take us to our new home. Calypso and I went to the past Diagon Alley and its customers, past the Leaky Cauldron, to Platform 9 and Three Quarters, and saw the Hogwarts Express hissing with smoke in front of us. Our trunks, or as I like to call them, props, were safely boarded on a cabin along with ourselves. The train hissed and whistled and set off. Because the other students were expected at the train station in an hour, the train went a very fast speed. My sister and I exchanged no words for the entire ride; silence was very comforting between her and me. We arrived, the train announced its arrival, and then the butterflies in my stomach kicked in. Now, I was nervous and unsure of our near future; a new feeling for me.

A carriage was waiting for us as we got off the train and watched it zoom back to the station for the other passengers. I squeezed my sister's hand and smiled tensely as the castle grew closer to our vision. It was bigger and prettier than I imagined, and for a small moment I felt like I was being whisked to a castle like I was the princess. I saw my sister sigh in awe at the sight of Hogwarts, standing tall and proud. The cool wind blew in our faces as we finally reached the front gates of Hogwarts. The carriages left, and once again Calypso and I were left with our trunks in front of the open gates.

We walked and walked, our footsteps echoing in the empty corridors of Hogwarts. After many turns and rooms, the directions led us in front of a spiral staircase with a stone gargoyle guarding it. I recalled the password that was needed to pass through, and Calypso and I proceeded our way to the office of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart's headmaster.

My insides jumped with anxiety and excitement that after our preparation, we were being put to the test. I thought about how my father, who many years ago walked these cobblestone walls of Hogwarts with more on his mind than anyone would ever figure. His beginning was here, as will ours.

The household name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, became the title of the most feared and darkest wizard of all time. He lives under a mask of hatred for Muggles and the pet name- Lord Voldemort.

His mother, Merope Gaunt, lived under the dingy roof of abuse and scorn with her father, Marvolo Gaunt, and her brother, Morfin Gaunt. Their only claim to fame was the priceless locket of Salazar Slytherin, who was their direct ascendant and father of the Slytherin House in Hogwarts. Once she escaped the house and its horrible conditions with the locket in hand, she ran after the Muggle, Tom Riddle, whom she had secretly fancied for a long time. She smuggled him with love potions, and within a year they eloped, married, and she was unknowingly carrying their first and only child. One day, Merope decided to cease love potions and wait for Tom to open his eyes and fall in love with her naturally.

He tragically didn't and abandoned her and the unborn child. In deep despair, Merope vowed to never use magic again. She was living in the streets for a long time with no food, no magic-- nothing, before seeking shelter in an orphanage. She gave birth to her son on December 31, 1926, asked for is name to be "Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." and died. Her son had no history of any of his parents, and was a strange child who did cruel things to those who were mean to him; he didn't understand what was going on.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, visited him on his eleventh birthday, told him he was a wizard, and embarked Tom on a perilous journey that only unleashed the monster within him.

Hogwarts was the first and only welcoming home to Tom; and now it was ours. He was a very intelligent and advanced student beyond his years and discovered unknown secrets that lurked beyond the corridors of Hogwarts. An unknown conversation between him and a fellow Slytherin teacher, Horace Slughorn, revealed an important figure that hangs over our heads on mystery; and my sister and I are determined to find out what it is.

This was also the time where Tom learned that it wasn't his unidentified father who was a wizard; it was his mother, who died with depression even though she could have used her magic, who was a witch. This was crucial information because after Riddle graduated, he sought out to kill our grandfather and his family as revenge for the pain he caused our grandmother.

It was the start to his murdering record, and it became easier for him as he took treasures from those who hurt them and ones he assassinated. Our father even tried to get a job at Hogwarts with the position as the professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts for reasons unknown, but he was rejected.

The night he unsuccessfully killed Harry Potter from the shield of love his mother, Lily Potter, and the strength of his father, James Potter, was the first failure of my father's life; the most historical one. This whole situation has one reason; the Lost Prophecy of Harry Potter and Voldemort. The rises and falls of my father and his supporters, Death Eaters who devoted their lives for my father, continued and scared even the Muggles who had no idea what was going on. Everyone lives in a time of fear; where everything and everybody cannot be trusted for the one person- the individual with the power to kill like no one else.

Calypso and I; we are different from the rest. Our previous existence was a shapeless lump of killing and following orders with no emotion or feeling implied whatsoever. We see the world in a unique perspective. Our knowledge and experiences are much more advanced than any other child wizard recorded. The pastimes of Calypso and I in our youthful days were studying and memorizing books of all sorts that so we could recite the words in our sleep, hunting with followers of our father, and pleasing Daddy with whatever we could.

We crave challenges and have superior knowledge of plenty of things that most children I have watched from a distance don't even learn until a good five more years. I am not afraid of fear; I embrace fear. Fear is a weakness to those who can't rise up and challenge it. Weaknesses automatically equal death and strengths mean power. The green blazes of Killing Curses are always aimed toward me, but never hit me. Watching my father as a child when he was fighting against others with his wand undercover unfolded the secrets of his fighting skills to Calypso and me.

He has taught us well enough without even knowing it.

Before, we were on the sidelines, watching the green sparks flying. Now, we are fighting among him with more green rays of light. I am accustomed of death and watching it claim others. Death has come near me, but has never taken my soul with Him. This was my childhood; killing, fighting, and relishing victory. It gave all of us a feeling of satisfaction to just throw away a problem in front of you. Just face it head on, and toss it without looking back.

But we both don't understand the true meaning of love. Why do people cry when someone close to them is killed? I ask myself this when I see the funerals and the collected hatred towards us increase. Isn't killing just a way of getting rid of problems? What is the intention behind marriage and relationships? Why give kisses and hugs when you can give praises and approval?

These inquiries spin around my mind when I watch them become a reality. I guess that is my only weakness, because the only people I am chained to take care of are Calypso, Daddy, and Nagini. I could care less about the Death Eaters. If I loved many people, how would I kill?

It is Calypso and my job to not only once again reveal the secrets of Hogwarts, but we both _clandestinely_ seek to conjure the missing pieces of my father's life. The source of what we know already came from Daddy's "pet," Nagini. When Father was busy or away, Nagini would whisper a different chapter of his life in her hissing Pareltongue. We know for a fact that we are truly his daughters because of our knowledge and similarities of a real Slytherin, but she skipped right over some stories as if it restrained to be told to anyone. I am very curious about the truth, and I know I cannot rely on Nagini completely for information. That's why I am uncovering this, along with my sister, for the purpose of my own being and to find the one spark that made my father who he is today.

I have some clues about where to begin our research. Because of our heritage, my sister and I have _supernatural_ powers unlike anybody in the entire wizard world. I am a psychic to some extent, and Calypso can read minds to some extent. I can only tell the future if it involves anyone near to my distance, and it is unchangeable. Calypso can read minds, but only to those close to her; the more she knows about someone, the more familiar their mind becomes to her.

The other night, I was closed off of my mind and immediately latched onto a new world. Black zoomed to my peripheral vision and blanketed everything. It halted all of a sudden and a figure arose with the shape of a living human. Fog appeared and floated every which way; mist hid everything else except for a person in the center. The woman, a Muggle, whispered urgently and quickly, as if trying to tell me something without being caught. She spoke so fast and so low, I couldn't catch a word she said, but I understood the importance in her eyes and body language. As quickly as she came, she disappeared. The fog swirled away, and so did the blackness.

I awoke from my trance to find my sister with a concerned expression and patiently sitting on the foot of our shared bed. I immediately put a hand to my forehead, feeling the cool clamminess of my palm against my sweltering skin. My sister put her hand on my shoulder as I gradually slowed my breathing and my racing heartbeat. She waited for me to inform her of what I just saw.

"The Lost Prophecy," I simply said, and she understood.

"How far did you get?" she asked.

"I still see the darkness, the fog, and the Muggle woman is still talking. But I still can't decipher what she is saying- all I know is that it is crucial information." She sighed and flopped on the mattress. This was a dead end. I am certain that lady is the key to helping us find more about our childhood and our father's flaw. The only time this vision will come back is unexpectedly in my dreams.

The mission given to us by Daddy was clear and immediate. Calypso and I would take out and execute the instructions he ordered us the second we walk into Dumbledore's office. By the time we had Apparated from Daddy's current quarters after the announcement; two brand new trunks, acceptance letters addressed to our names but fake backgrounds, and wands with names fastened were laying on by the front door. All the shopping and identity makeovers would have to be done right now. I flitted through the list of required supplies for all students attending Hogwarts, and Calypso smirked at the attached copy of Death Eater safety tips.

That night, we had everything from our robes to our explanations to Albus complete. It was the start to our new lies and life. We were ready and prepared.

We enter into the office of the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore; known for his fight with Grimwald back in the day, and his unceasing knowledge. He opens his door, and identifies us with our names, "Calypso and Scorpia?", and shakes our hands. He is exactly as I pictured, with his half moon spctacles, he crooked nose, his long silver hair, his aging wrinkles, his friendly smile, and his piercing blue eyes x-raying over us. When he looks away for a split second to offer us taffies from his desk, I zero in on the Sorting Hat on the nearby stool and jinx it with a temporary blocking spell in my head. If that hat reaches my sister or my head, it would uncover all the secrets and our true identities as Voldemort's daughters. Once Dumbledore ushered as to the seats in across from his desk, Calypso and I sat there patiently waiting for directions. Dumbledore stared at us each for a moment before clearing his throat. I could feel the burn of my mark already heating up as he spoke.

"So, where were you the past six years you were supposed to attend? I seek all young wizards and witches before they are eleven, and I have never missed a single child. Why are you the first?" he asked quizzically.

"We were recently orphaned sir," my sister began, every word was said just as scripted. "Our foster parents took us in hiding for a very long time, and we knew we had special powers but unaware of how to control them."

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment; for a second there I thought he doubted this fake reason. But then he smiled again. "I believe you, and hiding is never a good thing. Apparently, it was Muggle sightings of strange things going on near you brought me to give you the truth. You both understand that you two are witches, and by your age should be in Year Six of out seven years of education here?" he said. We both nodded our heads, and waited for the big question. "Well, I need to test what year your skills place you in." Dumbledore stated.

Bingo! That was the cue Calypso and I have been waiting for.

Dumbledore proceeded with plenty of questions for us to answer and spells for us to perform. We acted like it took us a bit to think, always getting it right. We purposely missed a few as he went from first to second to third year questions. When he started asking six year questions, we knew. Dumbledore looked impressed. Then, he asked seventh year questions, which we both missed all of them.

Clearly, I knew we would be placed I in Year Six, exactly where we were supposed to be. The question I knew was burning in his tongue about how we knew so much. I had the answer already in my pocket. "How did you know all this?"

I immediately answered, "Well sir, my sister and I were shopping for textbooks, and we wanted to be advanced for all those years we lost to come to this school. We studied up to about Year Six, because you stated the ages for each year and we figured out what we needed to learn. We have no clue thought, whatsoever about Year Seven curriculum." Lies, lies, and more lies kept coming out of my mouth. This seemed to fulfill what he asked, because then he gestured to the Sorting Hat.

"Then I guess you know what that is, right?" Dumbledore quizzed.

Calypso and I both nodded, and she took the first step to try it on. Dumbledore gracefully put it on her head, and as soon as it reached her head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Under the black brim after it was placed on me, I prayed that the spell would work. It did. I was proclaimed as a new Slytherin.

But time slowed down as I was brought into a state of familiar darkness. I only heard words come from a recognizable voice, but saw nothing at all. "Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon you arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very Hall, walked these castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name… Tom Riddle…Today he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why I stand looking upon all of you tonight… I am reminded of a sobering fact. Every day… every hour…this very minute perhaps…Dark forces attempt to penetrate the walls of this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon… is… you! Just something to think about…" And the voice trailed off and I find myself gaping at Dumbledore currently speaking to us.

It was Dumbledore's speech, the one he planned to deliver tonight. What does he know about us already that we haven't told him? Calypso knows what has happened; she has seen the whole vision alongside me. She will fill me I later about what Dumbledore was saying when I spaced out. But she has more to tell me about Dumbledore. We mumble our farewells, and stumble out of there; overloaded with information to tell each other. And a need of a new plan about tonight.

My mind debates over things as we walk to the Great Hall; as I am thinking again about what I truly want in life. It was the speech that made me realize something is wrong about what we are doing. But a small part of me knows it is the right thing to do for myself, because of who I am, and for Daddy. My heart aches with desire to satisfy my soul. I want the pleasure of existing for humanity, not silencing others, I can feel the temptation to kill slowly grasping away But sometimes I feel it come back in my possession- the angriness and power to destroy and overcome. But I see through my reflection that it is not the way to go, and I need to find another way to solve my problems.


	3. Strangers among us

**A/N: **Okay, so it's MY turn now! Yippee! This chap. will be in Calypso's point of view. By the way, _italics_ mean thoughts (both Calypso's and other's) and emphasized words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but Calypso, and half of this crazy plot! The rest is all credited to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Calypso and Scorpia's aftermath of the meeting with Dumbledore, and their 1st day of school.

Chapter two: _Strangers among us_

As Scorpia and I walk down the hallowed corridors to the Great Hall, my mind goes over many details of that short yet disturbing meeting:

_Does that old wizard, Dumbledore, know more about us than he's letting on?_

_Will Scorpia ever figure out her cryptic visions?_ And probably the most disturbing to me:

_Why did she have that sudden change of heart when we left?_

This last thought troubles me to the core, and I begin to twirl my smooth-cut hair nervously.

All I've known growing up is a lust for power and a hunger for the death of anyone who stands in my way - I guess I'm like my father in that way. My only dream is to grow up to stand with my head held high, above all the wizarding world. Although, it is all I've ever known as "right." If Scorpia is having second thoughts, who knows where she will stand if and when witches and wizards alike divide into their choice of light and dark . . .

With a huff, I shake my head to clear out these idiotic thoughts. _Scorpia knows her duty_ I conclude, and with an afterthought that puts me off - _and she also knows that father doesn't care _who's_ in his way, he will destroy them._

"Calypso," Scorpia says, nudging me out of my frantic daydream, "what exactly did Dumbledore say to us while I spaced out . . . when I, er- when I had a vision?"

_Oh, _I thought, _is that all?_ I strained to remember the specific events of that meeting. It was all so dull, anyway, that I didn't care to remember much of it... was she asking about the boring lecture from after the pre-sorting? Well, that must be it.

"Oh, it was nothing," I recounted "he just lectured on the 'responsibility of a student' and 'House unity is important,' and other stuff like that. Really, it was nothing much to miss, Scorpia."

She flipped her brown wavy hair over her shoulder, "Alright, I believe you Calypso."

By then, we had arrived at the intricately designed mahogany doors that opened into the Great Hall. "Well," I remarked, composing my face into the icy-cold Slytherin mask, "here goes nothing."

Laughter and voices filled my ears as I opened the elegant doors and gazed around the crowded hall. Four banners - of blue and black, red and gold, green and silver, and yellow and red - hung above four tables which obviously held the different houses.

Scorpia and I silently made our way over to the Slytherin table, and I shot a cold stare at a few inferior Gryffindors who had begun whispering the moment we walked in. When we arrived at the table, we sat among a few serious-looking students.

The moment we sat down, I began to scan the long table for any singular people that may be of use to me. A particularly interesting looking blonde stood out to me, but I just couldn't seem to be able to put a name to that face I just _know_ I've seen before. Scorpia interrupted my brief daydream with a not-so-subtle jab in the ribs.

"Pssst! Hey Calypso, I think that's _Draco Malfoy_." she said, pointing a delicately polished finger at the said blonde who was sitting a few seats away from us. "He's the new recruit that father wants us to watch." At that time, food appeared on the table, and Scorpia gratefully dug in, while I sat in thought.

Draco Malfoy. What a coincidence that our new recruit should be the son of my father's right hand man. Although, it does make sense.

"Way to keep a sharp eye out Scorpia," I congratulated my sister dutifully, "that's exactly the kind of mind set you need to be keeping around here." Scorpia seemed pleased with herself, and I decided to let her indulge in that sense of achievement for awhile.

It was then that Dumbledore got up to speak.

The aged wizard cleared his throat . . . and the Hall fell silent. "Students and professors, I would like to welcome you to another grand year at Hogwarts . . ."

I soon began to lose interest, this was all quite petty and boring to me anyway, and I soon began to lose track of time as I listened to the musical voice of the Headmaster and absentmindedly pushed food around my plate with a fork.

It was an unexpected change in his speech that jolted me back to the present, and I suddenly found myself hanging onto every word with relish.

"Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon you arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very Hall, walked these castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name… Tom Riddle. Today he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why I stand looking upon all of you tonight… I am reminded of a sobering fact. Every day… every hour…this very minute perhaps…Dark forces attempt to penetrate the walls of this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon… is, you. Just something to think about…"

And with that, the old wizard stepped down, dismissing us to our common rooms.

The trip to the common rooms was, in a word, uneventful. My sister walked side-by-side, taking in the surroundings that would soon become our new home. It was only until we had reached the door of the Slytherin's underground common room that trouble ensued.

I looked to Scorpia, expecting her to recite the password and gain us entry, only to find her gaping at me with a blank expression. "Oops," she said shamefully, "I suppose I must've forgot about the passwords . . ." At these words, and unexplainable rage and feeling of hatred flared inside of me.

"Scorpia!" I screamed, my violet eyes flashing in a sudden rage. "We're supposed to be blending in, and now we can't even get into the common room! Have you any idea how this could bruise our mission?!" At that time my wrath morphed to panic. Heart beating frantically away in my chest I whirled around, maybe hoping for some sort of clue, something, anything . . . then I stopped and took some deep breaths. _Hold on_ I thought _just breathe. It's not her fault, this probably won't damage the mission, and you really need to control your temper. Now think . . . __are__ you a mind reader or __aren't__ you?! That's it. I'll just grab the password from someone else - I need to act quickly or something could happen-_

"It's alright Scorpia," I said more calmly- she looked shaken from my outburst- "I'll just go pick the password from some passerby, okay?" She nodded slowly, so I took that as an 'ok'. Spinning on my heel, I took off down the hallway at top speed– and crashed into a group of sixth years and tumbled to the cold floor of the corridor. As I hit the ground, I heard a crack as my head struck stone, and the room went spinning. I wrenched my eyes shut, and when I gathered the consciousness to open them, I saw a familiar blonde's face staring down at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" Draco Malfoy asked me. "I apologize, we didn't see you coming," he said, indicating himself and the two Slytherin's behind him. I was a bit woozy, yet still completely stunned by his chivalry. _What kind of Slytherin are you?! Get up! _The alarm bells went off in my head. Composing myself, I shakily got off the ground and dusted myself and tried to form a coherent reply.

"N–no, the fault was all mine. I- I just need to get back to the common room." He appeared momentarily confused by my statement, then brushed it off and composed his face into a more serious expression. A tall, dark boy behind him spoke up at that moment.

"Of course, we'll accompany you. When there, perhaps we can get better acquainted?" The boy's name is Blaise Zabini I figure, searching through his mind - with some difficulty - and he has the password I need, _pure blood_.

"Sure." I respond, whipping around to start walking back to my sister.

Scorpia raised an eyebrow at my multitude of company and my post-'concussion' state, but otherwise said nothing at our approach. I turned and aimed a slow, sly wink in her direction.

"Pure Blood!" I spoke clearly, and the doors creaked open to reveal a room beyond. The Slytherin common room was washed in an aquatic blue that constantly cast anthropomorphic shadows on the dark stone walls. All of the interior was awash in emerald green and shining silver. My three companions automatically made themselves at home and settled on the extravagant furnishings, while me and my sister stood awkwardly in the door way. That is, until the young Slytherin girl (whom I hadn't noticed before) motioned for us to sit.

I blinked twice, and refocused on the present. Standing straight, and with a slight smile on my face, I made my way over to a rather large armchair, with Scorpia following suit. As soon as we were both settled next to each other, our fellow classmates gaped at our similarities.

I cleared my throat, "My name is Calypso Clandestine, and this is my sister, Scorpia Clandestine."

"A pleasure," my sister responded, her high musical voice ringing around the room. The three Slytherins nodded in acknowledgment, and Draco spoke.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and these are Blaise Zabini," he indicated the taller boy that spoke earlier, "and Pansy Parkinson," his hand swept to the smirking straight haired girl sitting at his side. Pansy, in turn, giggled and clasped his arm, only to be shaken off a moment later. I lifted a sceptic eyebrow, and he turned his head, as if slightly embarrassed.

"Well," I said, breaking the momentary silence, "it was quite nice to meet you three, but conversation will have to wait until morning. My sister and I have some important business to catch up on before bed."

All three teenagers nodded as Scorpia and I left the room. We ascended a small winding staircase to the dormitories, and ended up in a stony candle-lit room, cluttered with four-poster beds. I made my way over to one, dumped my suitcase on it, and collapsed in an exhausted heap.

"Calypso?" Scorpia asked innocently, "do you think that old headmaster is onto us?" I thought this one over. True, the question had also crossed my mind, but I managed to convince myself that this was either coincidence . . . or fate.

"No Scorpia," I said in response- even I was surprised at how sure I sounded- "we're doing everything perfectly. There's no way that Dumbledore could find out, and there's definitely no way that we will fail." I yawned, feeling a major crash coming on . . .

"Ok Calypso, I believe you one-hundred percent." These were the last clear words I heard, the next came through a sleepy haze, and I wasn't even sure if they were dream or reality- "of course, maybe I'll need to rethink things, if we're going to know what's right . . ."

After a dreamless sleep, the next morning I woke with a splitting pain in my head. My thoughts drifts to the events of yesterday, right to the moment I fell on my head in front of Draco and the other Slytherins. _Wait, Draco??? Agh, I need to focus. I can't be getting distracted this easily!!! _And with that thought, I swung my legs over my covers and stood up - too quickly - to fall back to the floor with a crash.

"Ouch!" I muttered, rubbing my head. I stood back up, and proceeded to get dressed. Scorpia was already getting ready in the bathroom. _Hmm_ I thought _I must've slept a little later than usual . . ._

Eventually Scorpia and I were walking side by side to the Great Hall for breakfast. Through the wooden doors, I saw a scene of an average school day, the enchanted ceiling a bright pastel blue. As we sat at the Slytherin table, random grumbles and thoughts whooshed to my head.

_All classes with the Gryffindor's?! You have got to be kidding me!_

_How can I survive all days with those idiotic half bloods an_d disgusting _mudbloods? I mean really? _

_Herbology, transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts, charms AND divination? Our whole schedule is filled with Gryffindors! _

_Gryffindors? It could have been anyone else, but I have to spend all day with those Courageous losers. Not to mention Potter's golden trio._

"Hmm," I commented to Scorpia nonchalantly, buttering a piece of toast, "sounds like we're spending all day with the Gryffindors."

"Oh, you mean you heard-" she said tapping her head, indicating my mind-reading powers, to which I nodded. Then another musical drawl filled my ears.

"Good Morning Calypso, Scorpia." I turned my head to see Draco Malfoy in all his glory. "Shall we get to class?" he asks, tipping his head toward the door. I stand up and collect my books in response. Scorpia rolls her eyes, grabs an apple, straps her bag over her shoulder and starts walking next to me as we make our way to our first class- herbology.

Hand in hand, Scorpia and I - alongside Blaise, Pansy, and Draco - quickly made our way over to the greenhouses. It was a briskly cold morning, but the cool morning air felt heavenly against my flushed cheeks as I tilted my head back to the breeze. Slyly, only looking with my peripheral vision, I peeked over at Draco.

He had a soft, yet noticeable, smile on his face, his light grey eyes closed against the wind, and his face slightly pink. Either from the cold or something else, I didn't care to find out. I quickly averted my gaze before - hopefully - anyone could see me looking. As we came up on the greenhouse, I saw a group of Gryffindors walking over to the same building as the Slytherins. Pansy groaned as she saw what I was looking at.

"And let the fun begin," she commented wryly.

It was considerably warmer inside the greenhouse than out in the weather, and I began to relax at once. As all the students got situated, Scorpia and I sat with our new friends closer than comfort could allow to a particular group of Gryffindors.

Their names, I've 'heard', are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the last name I recalled with a snarl. Harry Potter. The mere thought of him and what he did to father disgusted me. It was then that I picked up some fuzzy feelings from Scorpia. Confused, I looked over at her, and saw her staring at the individual I had just diverted my attention from, Harry Potter. _What the-?_

My thoughts were interrupted as professor Sprout started instructing the class. "Okay students, pair up and get a pot. No pushing now!"

There was a scramble as students clambered over to the supply table to get their things, and Scorpia clasped my elbow as I shoved to the front. I grabbed a rather beaten - looking pot, and both of us sat back down to begin planting an odd little bean pod.

We were the first to finish planting our seed, and I started to get a bit bored. I whipped out my wand and mentally chanted "_mochromosis!" _and the little pod burst into an array of bright color.

Color lit the greenhouse, and peeing over at Draco, I saw a brilliant white smile lighting up his face as he looked at me. I blushed and turned away quickly, but not quick enough fo Scorpia's sharp eye.

"I had a feeling that you fancied him," she said with a wink.

Utterly astounded, professor Sprout had no idea what to do with the class of sixteen year-olds, so, blustering about, she ran around the room, flustered and shooing kids out. "Okay, okay," she was yelling, "CLASS DISSMISED!"

_I can't for transfiguration_ I think as me, Scorpia, and our new friends walk back out into the cold.


	4. Difference Between Dreams and Reality

Ms. Clandestine, Scorpia

Hogwarts Wizardry School

Sixth Year

Schedule

~~~~ Breakfast in the Great Hall

~~~~ Herbology- Professor Sprout N.E.W.T.

~~~~ Break

~~~~ Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall N.E.W.T.

~~~~ Lunch in the Great Hall

~~~~ Break

~~~~ Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Snape N.E.W.T.

~~~~ Charms- Professor Flitwick N.E.W.T.

~~~~ Divination- Professor Trelawney N.E.W.T.

~~~~ Dinner in the Great Hall

* The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class.

* Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socialising.

* There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight).

* The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years.

Chapter Three: _The difference between dreams and reality_

Home; I have found it.

My whole life has been a huge game of hide-and-seek; so after coming across the place I call home, it is as if I was there all my life. I have never set foot in Hogwarts, yet I am surrounded by feelings of welcoming and familiarity. I blend in here like the last jigsaw-piece fits a puzzle- it's a perfect fit. It's just the first day of school here at Hogwarts, yet I already know that this is what I was looking for. The school robes add a flourish to my concealed identity, making me feel like one of the witches attending here.

But, I have to give credit to my sister: we managed to remain as polar opposites ever since we arrived. While I am giddy and carefree, she is stone-hard on rules, schedules, and the mission. I was a bit surprised by her snap yesterday at the missing password, and I think she may be taking this quest a tad bit too seriously. She is the eldest of us, after all. I can't blame her though, this is the biggest and most important pursuit of our lives; which is why we can only confide everything and trust only each other. She feels as comfortable here as I do, because my nightmares turned into playful fantasies and her paranoia about our father is lessening. We can only take each others' word. All I have to do is take her alpha lead, and trail behind as beta.

Harry Potter.

Those are the two most known words of the entire wizarding world. He is the Chosen One because of Father's actions, and he used to spend more time plotting against Harry than paying attention to us. Which is why, I built this hatred force against him with my father, only I hated him for the attention he took away from my father. Sure, my father killed his family, but with the direction my father was headed about this revenge, it was like Harry was the missing son in our family.

But when I set eyes on him today in Herbology, all those negative feelings dissolved instantly. I didn't even think about my sister and her approval; I just plunged into a puddle of diverse emotions for Harry. I have never seen him in my life because Daddy always tabooed anything that had to do with him when we grew up, so I felt like Harry was like the husband of Aphrodite- the god of beauty and love, and I nearly passed out with being so close with someone much more powerful than almost Daddy.

But something peculiar about him stood out more than his appearance; there was something familiar about him in my past visions and dreams. I couldn't quite detect which one and when, but all I knew is that in one of my delusions was that he was there and he was standing right next to my father's dead body and the Elder Wand. When my sister read into that a long time ago, she just punished me for seeing such an impossible picture by telling Nagini, but we all agreed to never ever reveal that secret to my dad, because all of my visions always come true. From then on, I have lived in a blanket of fear for the death of someone much stronger than me.

I very much liked my new friend Draco Malfoy. He was very charming and clever, but I acted like an older sister around him for the mission Daddy gave us, even though he was a bit older than both Calypso and I. Something was going on between them, but I can't quite sense much there. Blaise, well not so much, because I barely have any classes with him except Potions and homeroom. He is overall a quiet and nice gentleman. But Pansy; she just makes my stomach churn. Her overall personality is full of criticism and false romantic hopes with Draco. I can tell you right off the bat that even if they were going out, they would not last very long. The only purpose Pansy probably has to me is her funny jokes and observations about other people. You can count on her for the latest gossip going around Hogwarts; she will most likely end up as one of those Rita-Skeeter wannabes in the future. But back to earlier today, a vibe came across Calypso and Draco that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to bring up.

Subsequent to Herbology, I tagged along my sister, attempting to ask about her daze during the lesson, even though I secretly know the answer. "So you like him...?" I asked innocently, once we stepped in to hallways of Hogwarts for passing period, behind all the other students.

"Who are you talking about?" she retorted, keeping a careful eye for everyone within earshot.

"Oh, I just thought you fancied Malfoy back in Herbology, when you made it sort of evident." I continued with my light tone. Immediately, Calypso turned pink, and had her wand out in a flash underneath her robe sleeve so only I could see. In one swift move, she had me cornered against the nearest wall, pulling us out of sight from our class and her violet eyes were zeroing into mine angrily.

"Listen, you. We are not here to play fun games of crushes and romances. We are here for a specific reason." she hissed. "We cannot be distracted and careless, like you modeled yesterday." She shook her head in disappointment and I held my head down, ashamed of what that event.

"I understand," she whispered in a gentler voice. "I understand completely how happy you are about finding home; believe me, I am as ecstatic as you are. But we can't let Father down and fail this mission. We only have one shot." She held me glance and continued staring at me until I broke it and looked away. In the corner of my eyes, I saw her violet eyes become cold again as she proceeded to lecture me. "So what is this between you and Potter?" she spat the last name as if it was scum.

I blushed at the spot. I hinted that that if I didn't speak soon, she would read my mind forcefully and find out the truth in a much worse way. But I knew she was going to anyways, so I acted quickly. "Well, he looks more different than I expected. We were blinded by hatred towards him as we grew up; I was astonished to see his face," I semi-explained, leaving the rest for her to read.

In my head, I was thinking about what it would be like if Harry and I would be if we together, and how I would experience my first love. I grimaced as Calypso clicked through the thoughts in my mind. The more she read, the more furious she got. She balled her fists and I saw her wand raise a millimeter, so I snatched it before she noticed. She may be older than me by a couple of minutes, but I had faster reflexes than she did. I foreshadowed what would have happened if Calypso had her wand if I hadn't taken it away.

Her eyes widened in astonishment at her own acts and my reaction and I kept the wand behind my back, alongside with mine.

"Now it's time to my question," I spoke aloud, breaking the cold tension between us. She retreated and impatiently waited, knowing that if she tried to fight me right now, the odds would be against her. The question that scorched my tongue formed in my mind, as I asked it to her wordlessly.

_Why do you hate Mudbloods and Half Bloods so much? I'm not sure if you recall, but Father himself is a Half-Blood. Besides, it's just a blood line._ Calypso just narrowed her eyes and spoke aloud through clenched teeth.

"I will answer the first question when you answer something that has been bothering me. I sense a change in you since we left the meeting Dumbledore's office. I can only soak up so much from your thoughts, but there is something that doesn't quite match your attitude overall regarding this task Daddy sent us. I'd like to know whose side are you really on."

Tears formed in my eyes, as I furiously trusted her wand back at her. "Also, I don't have anything against every Mudblood or Half-Blood, just certain ones. I simply believe that Pure-Bloods are more superior to any other bloodline, other than Father, you, and me of course. You should really think about who you are fighting against, Scorpia. If you betray us, then it won't be my funeral."

With that, Calypso set off to her next class, leaving me drenched in tears and fuming thoughts behind the wall.

How dare she think I am a backstabber? Where in the right mind did she ever believe I would actually deceive my own family? I bet Draco had something to do with this! He had to have messed up with Calypso's brain, because the sister I knew would never say such a thing!

In the midst of my heated thoughts, a new idea popped into my head. I have been studying a subject secretly that is my sister's one weapon against her in confidential terms: Occlumency. It is Occlumency that is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them, which is precisely what Calypso does.

She doesn't know this, so it will be a great surprise when she figures out she can't rely on my thoughts anymore to know how I am truly feeling. I checked the grand clock across the hall and see that I have two minutes to spare. I clear my mind, concentrate my fullest on the Occlumency techniques, and hope it works. Once I feel satisfied with my skills, I brush myself off, wipe my face from evidence of my breakdown, and walk towards class with a clear and cool head; textbooks and wand ready in hand.

The next class that I arrived to just in punctuality for was Transfiguration. Transfiguration is a subject taught about the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object. The Classroom 1B is where Transfiguration class was taught; located in the Transfiguration Courtyard. The classroom itself was big, surrounded by high windows, has four rows of three desks, and still has enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for Professor McGonagall.

Several candlesticks stand lit behind McGonagall's desk. Without my sister here in my second class right by my side, I felt kind of left out. In the corner of my eye I saw her giggling next to Draco, looking like Pansy for a second. A smug look came across Pansy's face as she saw Calypso and I separated and she motioned for me to sit with her. I knew my sister was watching this all lay out, so this was the perfect chance to either apologize and move on with life or use revenge.

The expression on her face must have priceless as I sat down next to Pansy across three entire rows from Calypso. She understood our shared loathing for Pansy, so I hope this will make her even more perplexed about everything. Pansy may be like a second-hand wand, but this is way better than nothing.

The whole class, I felt Calypso's burning eyes drilled into my head, but I didn't care. We learned with Professor McGonagall about the limits to transfiguration, which are governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, the many branches of Transfiguration, including Self-Transfiguration and Cross-Species Transfiguration. I also realized that this was a bit like Charm work, because Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. However it is generally more difficult than Charms and it requires great effort.

Shared work with Pansy was painless, I just listened to her ramble on about her every move on Draco and blah blah blah. I made sure to nod and comment at appropriate places to make it look like I was listening while I completed our work silently. The bell thankfully rang, interrupting Pansy in mid-sentence. She took a breath, thanked me for my help and kindness, and made her way to motor-mouth with her other Slytherin friends.

I just chuckled at myself softly, and headed toward the Slytherin common room. Right now was my free period, where I would spend an hour surrounded by my simple homework and the silent treatment from my sister.

Potions was the class before lunch, and I was amazed and tempted to congratulate my sister for being able to not speak to me for a record of 135 minutes in counting. I only minded the slightest bit, but every time I felt a pang of remorse I would remind myself of my sister's hurting words at me and get mad again.

I headed toward the Hogwarts' freezing dungeons and smiled as Draco headed my way, and sat by me in Professor Slughorn's room. I think he was trying to be equal and not get in between my sister's and my feud, which was quite thoughtful. Calypso was fuming before sitting next to Pansy, who squealed in delight by sitting next to both sisters in one day. We got out our standard potions kit that included plant ingredients such as Belladonna and supplies such as glass phials and weighing scales.

Professor Slughorn also rang a bell in my head because I recall his name being once by Nagini when she was telling us a story about Father, but I don't remember. A small part of me was a little homesick for Nagini and Daddy, but I had to be strong and get through this year for Father- it was my mantra. Slughorn was talking about the Amortentia, Draught of the Living Dead, and Felix Felicis Potions until Harry and his friend Ron Weasley with the noticeable fire-red hair walked in. Apparently, they were going to start class here too! This was too good to be true, I had two known classes with Harry Potter, and who knew what was left.

At the end of the class period, I flubbed brewing my Draught of the Living Dead potion purposely, even though it was so easy I saw others having a hard time with it- I had to fail along with them in order to not look suspicious, and so did my sister. The only person who could "successfully" complete it was Harry Potter. Hmm, this is a bit strange, because I could tell even his friends Hermione Granger and Ron were surprised.

The prize for this task was Felix Felicis, otherwise known as liquid luck. I could care less, but I saw many eyes wander and faces wish they could be the one accepting Felix. My intuition raged that the Advanced Copy of Potions book was rigged because I knew it gave wrong directions, so how could he have gotten it all correct successfully? Unless he knew also? Plus, Slughorn seemed very pleased generous to Harry and Ron; perhaps they knew each other beforehand? This was my first time meeting Slughorn, so there is something fishy about this all. But nevertheless, I have no homework left, so lunch ought to be interesting.

Lunch was being served at the Great Hall, which I had no difficulty locating. The entire first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years all gathered together at the same time to dine with fine cuisine. The food aroma smelled mouth-watering and I was eager to sit down and eat. There was one problem though about lunch itself; where was I going to sit? Pansy, Draco, and Blaise, along with my sister had settled down at the far end of the Slytherin table and all except Calypso were beckoning for me to sit with them.

I gave them a nervous smile, and walked for what seemed like forever before placing my stuff across from my sister and next to Blaise. I think I may have passed some sort of wordless test from my sister, because she just merely gave me the once-over before turning her attention to Draco's latest fiasco. Our lunch appeared in front of our faces and a cluster of wonderful smells and sights filled the room; even the teachers were enjoying their lunch. Dumbledore wasn't in, his grand seat was empty and untouched by everyone; not that anyone noticed though except for when I saw my sister's eyes wandering over there too, and I left the topic unmentioned.

After the last of the nice dishes were cleared, owls came pouring in the windows with parcels and packages of all kind. Calypso's and my pre-ordered female owls arrived alas for the first time; I had a tree-bark colored elf owl and she picked out a tan barn owl. I knew that there wasn't going to be any mail for us like there were for our classmates with caring parents and pleasant gifts. The only other person without any possession from the owls was Harry, who sat with a pained smile on his face like Calypso and I for fake happiness; to convince others that we don't care about not having these trinkets like they do. But inside, I really do care.

Immediately after lunch and my peaceful time spent at the library- away from drama and the whole world, the bell signals it's time for class again. According to my schedule, I have Professor Snape (Defense Against the Dark Arts) in Classroom 3C in the third floor. Defense Against the Dark Arts, also known as D.A.D.A., is my next class. Supposedly, as a sixth year, we focusing on defensive techniques to block spells, charms, curses, hexes, and jinxes cast by other wizards and witches, counteract the Dark Arts, and to protect from dark magical beasts and creatures such as the Boggart.

I walked in early, and the first thing I noticed was an iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands a projector that is activated by magic. Several desks and tables were spaced out in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows. But, when I sat in my seat and patiently waited for the period to begin, Snape was staring at me. It was uncomfortable and I don't I have ever seen him before in my life, so what was the reason?

I just sat there in the front row, first seat, fiddling with my stuff until Calypso, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all clambered in noisily; earning a not-so-nice look form Professor Snape. All I can say about that class once it was over is that it is going to be fun when learning stuff but homework sucks. But at least I can sit all by myself, partner-less, and try to avoid the strange stares from Snape.

Charms is my second to last class, luckily! I am getting a bit bored from all the lectures and homework and not enough independent work and self-creativity. I was placed in Classroom 2E, once again on the third floor, which had four long, large desks that are built like stairs, and are located on both sides of the classroom. There was also a large fireplace in the room, as well as several books stacked on top of each other, where Professor Flitwick stood because of his size, to instruct us. He talked on and on about general spells and wandwork, including such spells as Wingardium Leviosa, Accio and Aguamenti.

My mind kept drifting off to what a crazy day today was and the way my sister was treating me like I was invisible. We had all the same classes today, yet she was able to stay mad all throughout them. The bell, which was now my new best friend, rang once again, and I trudged on to my last period of the day, Divination.

I arrived only a few minutes after my sister did, and just in time for Divination (my last class of this endless day) in the Divination Classroom in the North Tower. It was accessible through a circular trapdoor and was looking like a cross between somebody's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. I sat down in the seat with my name exploding in fireworks above it - Man, what was with this school and fancy magic? - and patiently waited for my first day of N.E.W.T. required class of Divination.

I had my needed supplies and textbooks neatly in front of me, and the rest of the semi-vacant room was quiet. The warning bell rang, and a bustle of more students strided along the hallways, rushing into classrooms. The door flew open, numerous footsteps clattered inside, and seats were scraping under the marble floor. The chair left of me quickly became occupied be Draco Malfoy, who flashed me a distracted smile before resuming rummaging through his bag.

To my right side, none other than Harry Potter sat himself down, and sighed deeply before looking through his belongings also. My insides warmed at the fortunate position I was in, sitting in between of a guy I am spying stealthily and another guy that I liked. My sister would be obviously jealous when she found what lucky seat I was in for Draco (even though she would never admit it). But, since my desk was smack-dab in the middle, I was within peeping distance of Calypso, who was claiming a spot towards the right; near to the front. I was also in between the silent rage with Harry and Draco, the tension was cold and hushed over our heads. Calypso was still holding her mute, fuming grudge against what happened, but oh well; all is well for this class I guess.

Suddenly, our Professor Trelawney peered back at us through her magnified, thick rimmed glasses and untamed, frizzled out hair as the room noise level dropped to an eerie silence.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..." She spoke in a low, mystical voice that echoed the walls. Trelawney explained that we would be reading tea leaves today as an easy start for the year. All the terminology that she used clicked on in my brain- thank goodness for my constant studying of Divination!

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" With that, she told us to flip to page 10 in our required textbooks, and waved her wand. Our desks were swerved around, creating tables of five for each group of students. Tea cups of different colors and shapes, honey dishes, lemon wedges, tea packets of a rainbow of flavors, and kettles of steaming water appeared and collaborated on the nicely decorated surfaces right before our eyes.

By pure randomness, I was stuck again with Draco and Harry, but only of course the other two people were my sister and Pansy. Harry scowled at being trapped in a crowd entirely of Slytherins and not with his friends, but Calypso looked a bit pleased with Draco and doubtful at Pansy and I near her. Pansy of course was thrilled to be next to her "man" and tweaked his cheek in sheer delight, as Draco shrugged it off.

_This period should be rather interesting_, I thought as our expressions were displayed on all of our faces about this arrangement. The other tables seemed to be faring well, considering that there was a soft chatter in the atmosphere in comparison to our uncomfortable silence. No one made a move in our table, except for glaring at each other, each wondering what we were doing there.

To break the ice, I decided to being serving my tea, added some honey clumps, and raised the green, floral print china to a toast. I received four pairs of bewildered glances shift to my direction for my act of decision as I toasted,

"To Hogwarts and six-years!" I announced. Harry surprisingly was the first to respond by preparing his tea and raising his cup wordlessly; seconding the

toast. Nobody else in the room noticed the slight change in our table; all the other students were scattered about, chatting about the first day and laughing about things while Professor Trelawney sipped her tea delicately while flipping through pages of her Merrythought's Guide to Future Psychic book.

But I felt when Harry decided to follow like he asked me to marry him- that he actually followed me even though he knew nothing about me. We both held our tea cups in the air proudly, and patiently waited for the rest of our table to follow pursuit.

Finally, Draco, Pansy, and Calypso raised their glasses also, and we just all mumbled "To Hogwarts" and drank; skipping the clinking ordeal altogether. The hot water burned my mouth, but I was getting anxious for seeing what waited in my future in the bottom of my cup. No communication was heard from any of us, we just hastily drank until kingdom come, our multitude of feelings played across the table, knowing the avoiding conversation was the best way to get around disputes. The tea time was enjoyable for everyone else but us. Alas, I finished the remains of my teacup and peered inside to investigate the contents of my tea leaves.

Professor Trelawney, who had now been walking around to help read the signs and futures, noticed I was finished and headed my direction. The next thing I knew, Trelawney was looking down behind my shoulder and remarked on what she saw, "Ah very interesting, very interesting indeed." her voice was low enough for only me to hear, but I could sense the smile in her words. The rest of my table pretended to ignore me and each other.

"Your tea leaves left only distinguishable figures behind. In fact, their prints look like common based animals." she continued brightly. "I see a stag, and I-" she gasped and I heard the happiness from her grin break into two. "You see what?" I asked nervously, my heart already picking up pace. Trelawney didn't answer, and when I faced my body to her, her fidgety eyes didn't meet mine. She just wrung her hands, and blinked repeatedly behind her humongous glasses.

By now, the whole class noise level just dropped to silence, and everyone was glaring at me. I blushed, my heart proceeded to quicken, and I clumsily took the cup to my own hands and eyes. All I could see in the bottom was a stag and a dog- both were as dark as midnight. My mind was out of control for what could possibly be wrong in this picture.

"A stag and a dog are in my cup," I croaked as Professor Trelawney was ushered to a nearest seat by a couple of classmates, looking like she was about to faint with all the color drained form her face. But true to her word, she never quite finished the sentence that would explain why my cup was so despicable. Calypso chose this time to frantically search through her textbook for answers, as the rest of the class waited for my next move.

But before I could react, I was sucked into the darkness tunnel once again. It could only mean that I was seeing through time. A gust of memories flooded through my eyes, and I was taken back to the same classroom as I was sitting in, only as an omniscient eye. Harry Potter, as a third year was sitting in a desk in the Divination room, like I was previously doing. Professor Trelawney three years younger was instructing the class with a familiar lesson,

"Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond." She instructed the class, like she did this year for our class, except apparently our class was more advanced and received less teaching.

"What a load of rubbish," I heard Ron Weasley side-whisper Harry, who sat right next to him. Trelawney was so worked up about the tea leaves and future foreshadowing, she didn't notice.

"Broaden your minds." she repeated as students curiously examined their drinks before drinking them with calamity and a relaxed attitude. Professor was checking other students like she did to us, making sure they were trading leaves as an observation, and she stopped by Harry and Ron. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are."

Ron answered sarcastically, "Sure."

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." Ron examined Harry's cup with furrowed eyebrows and thorough concentration before referring to his textbook for signs of tea leaves.

"Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." he concluded. Professor Trelawney frowned in disapproval as Harry looked confused. She asked Ron for the cup, and scrutinized it quizzically. Professor Trelawney then gasped loudly and the room activity stopped reputedly.

"My dear", Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry? He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; his nearby classmates Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! It's among the darkest omens in our world. My dear boy, it is an omen ... the worst omen ... of death!"

The room, Harry, the students, Trelawney all disappeared, surfacing me back to the black.

Then, another scene dissolved into view, playing another figment a time of the past. I could only see a much younger Trelawney talking to a youthful Dumbledore, but his back and her face were only visible, sitting at a pub in Hog's Head. Trelawney and Dumbledore were speaking with hushed tones and I could swear I heard a figure in the distance trying to eavesdrop, but I couldn't tell from how dark the lighting was in the pub.

" 'IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT." ... ... Professor Trelawney spoke in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own, in which I only caught the last snippet of: "'THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS' AID; GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER..."

Then, the scene morphed into darkness before I could hear the responses. It all clicked into my brain as I stepped into the light; about the mark, Harry's past, and the way Trelawney was acting. But I was still scared about the mark and what would happen to me. When my current vision refocused, and I was back in Divination. Calypso had somehow moved when I was in my trance and now by my side. Professor Trelawney was still in the corner, composing herself about the scare.

My mind was in a worried frantic as I linked vision and I nervously looked down at my cup again, only to see the two animals staring right back up to me. The class was quiet, occasional snickers and whispers arose, but everyone on my table already left to join other students. My sister and I sat alone in the table, with cold tea and broken spirits as our only company. I closed my eyes again, and reversed the Occlumency to open only my vision to my sister.

She graciously took the invite into my mind without even realizing that I had blocked her out previously and submerged waist-deep in my thoughts and visions, but I still had the Occlumency secret stored deep enough so she couldn't find the reason. When she figured out the visions, she pulled me in for an embrace and talked into my ear so only I would hear,

"I am so sorry, this mess was mostly my fault. You had me scared about this and my sisterly instincts took over naturally. But we still have to talk tonight- you have some explaining to do. And something is wrong; I've been able to hear your thoughts ever since we were born and suddenly its like the radio connection between us has gone bad..." she pondered in thought for any reasonable explanation.

I just shrugged my shoulders, took her hand into mine, and said, "Fights never come between us, sis. I knew you'd come to your senses and apologize." Calypso just stuck out her tongue and nudged the Divination's Tasseomancy Textbook toward my direction.

"Read it," Calypso instructed and guided me to the page bookmarked. It was a chart on a page that gave the different tea leaves shapes and their meanings. Only two were underlined heavily; a stag and the grim that I learned about.

The stag meant "one who is a lover of harmony and indicates a person who foresees opportunities well. In the latter case it is a symbol used for one who is unwilling to assail enemies rashly, who would rather stand his own ground than harm another wrongfully, and one who will not fight unless provoked."

The Grim was of course symbolizing death, but it went on about the star Sirius of a black dog and the stories that involve a dark dog figure. Then reality sunk into my head- it was really happening. Someone (most likely innocent) was going to die that was close to me according to the Grim. I still had no clue about the stag. It was that, or I was going to die, really soon. Tears brimmed my eyes and rolled down for the second time today.

Why were all the bad signs pointing towards me?

"Please give me a moment," I mumbled to my sister as the room became dizzy and out of focus. She gave me a reassuring nod, and went to find Draco. I pushed back my chair, left all my stuff behind, got up, and walked to the door; not caring about what my public image looked like or anything. I took one glance back at the room I was leaving, and saw Professor Trelawney meditating on her desk, and the rest of the class in clusters of chattering and laughing- forgetting just about everything that had just happened. No one really cares.

The door swung back, closing off the world I was escaping of social status and happy lives of witches and wizards and faced my new best friend, isolation. I leaned against the cold marble wall, and slowly slid down until my chin was resting on my knees, right near the staircase and the classroom door. Then I just let my new fears of Death coming so near to me out through sobs. I lost all track of time and the rest of the world. In what seemed like everlasting eternity, I heard the door open beside me afar in the distance.

"I told you to leave me alone," I growled to the shadow of a pair of feet beside me; I didn't bother looking up from the curtain of my face covering my emotions.

"I am not going to leave. I have something I need to tell you," spoke a determined voice so familiar to my mind, but not to my ears.

I raised my head only to come face-to-face to Harry Potter.

His breath-taking emerald eyes shone under the low lighting and his mused hair fell into natural waves, and his tall, lean figure completed his beauty perfection. The lightning scar on his forehead boldly told the story that changed his and my father's lives forever. I was in a love struck spell from just looking at his perceptual attractiveness until his voice broke the daze.

"You mind?" Harry asked in that oh-so wonderful voice of his, gesturing to sit right next to me. I nodded and quickly wiped my face from any stray tears with my sleeve before I arranged myself so that I was sitting cross-legged directly across from him. The warning bells went off in me and everything in my body screamed '_sit closer to him!_', but my mind managed to overcome that command and I made sure that nothing of mine was touching his.

Harry didn't seem to mind as he talked: "I saw your tea cup and all, and I just wanted to reassure you that those things aren't always correct. According to legend, anyone who encounters a Grim dies a short while after, but I'm still alive because I got the Grim Sign too in my third year. Death didn't take someone close to me until like, last year." He recalled with a faraway look in his eyes.

I think it was his godfather, Sirius Black, who he was talking about, because like me; he doesn't have a close family. It was that so-called closest servant to Father, Bellatrix Lastrange who did the deed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, sneaking a glance of his eyes before shifting direction and absent-mindedly picking on the hem of my robe. He didn't answer, but I felt good knowing that he could actually rely on me with his personal information. If I could only finish that sentence though... I yearned to speak the forbidden aloud, but once something is illicit, it stays that way.

_I'm sorry that it's my father who killed your family and destroyed your whole life so that you can suffer like the way you are right now and I'm sorry you have fought against my greater judgment, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all these things, and you are willing to put them aside to end my agony._

Instead of the gap of where my silent words stood, an awkward moment just passed time when Harry and I just sat there looking at everywhere in sight but each others' eyes for different reasons. I was too embarrassed to say something stupid when I saw him that would blow off my cover, so I had to put an umbrella between Harry's dark storms and my safe rain jacket. Harry then cleared his throat, mumbled something about getting back to class, got up, and held out his hand so I could stand alongside him.

I reached out, and trusted him; something I've never done to anyone outside of my family circle. My insides fluttered with flurry like the speed of a butterfly's wings ready to set free and fly after being caged up so long. My internal heart metronome shot up to about a million beats per second as my hand almost went limp once it was in contact with his warm, electrifying hand.

Some sort of connection was going on between us, something that felt as strong as the waves being powered by lightning. He must have felt it too, or else he would have let go of his grip already.

As I gracefully was pulled back onto my feet, I felt very intoxicated by Harry's very presence. Our smiling faces were only inches apart and I was still hand-in-hand with him. 'This must be what true love must be! Thank you gods of love for giving me a chance!' I thought as I neared my face towards him.

Suddenly golden sparks erupted by both of us and Harry pulled away like I was some sort of alien; breaking the fragile moment with his hurtful action. The sparks disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving me as confused as Harry. All I saw before they left were like many gold fireworks by our heads, breaking the noise in our ears with no distinct shape.

Harry was frowning and he briskly stepped out of the hallway and I felt like our portrait of our was-to-be love being smashed into a million spiked pieces of glass all aimed for my heart. I just stood there moments after he left gaping with expression like someone just slapped me.

I know my sister just saw what was going on now that she had total control of my mind again unknowingly. I'll just let her find me this time, and see what wonders she can do to for my aid. She better hurry up because this is the last period of the day, even though homework is not a priority anymore to me. But all I wanted to do for the rest of the evening was curl up and wonder what was wrong with me and how to play the game of love.

What is in store for me in the future?


	5. Two Halves of a Broken Soul

_**Hey readers, I am so so so sorry I couldn't get this chapter out to you sooner, writer's block is a bitch. Ah well, this chapter is for you, enjoy! Please review!**_

Chapter Four: _Two Halves of a Broken Soul_

I'm scared.

These words have never applied to me before in my whole life. All throughout Divination, Scorpia sat with a blank stare on her face, looking into the future. Near the end of class, she fainted out of her trance and collapsed on the floor, and I could tell that she was deeply shaken by whatever it was that she had seen. I was so relieved when we made up, but then her focus collapsed.

When Scorpia ran out of the Divination classroom, I felt deeply troubled. She had left me alone to many different thoughts, both mine and hers. After many years of having fully developed psychic powers, my sister has ever seen into the past before, and that leads me to believe that this information must be a crucial piece to a slowly developing puzzle.

I was so wrapped in this mystery that I didn't even see Harry Potter leave the room after my sister, and wasn't aware he had left until he came back minutes later. At first, I was so shocked that he had the gall to go to my sister in her time of grief that I almost hexed him into oblivion.

Then I remembered Scorpia's feelings for Potter, and refrained ...for the sake of peace between and my sister and I .

When the bell signaled the end of classes for that day, I gathered my things in record speed, and rushed out to be with my sister. She was nowhere to be found in the halls in or near the Divination tower, and I began to panic.

_Wait! _I thought before I began to hyperventilate _just chill out, you've been in this situation before. _I calmed down quickly and began to draw in slow, quiet breaths as I focused on my sister's aura. _There, I found her!_ I thought as I felt a tug towards the window. Trusting my Teller's Intuition, I looked out and, sure enough, a small figure was huddled by the lake.

I took the remaining stairs two at a time to make it to my sister who, I could sense, needed me.

There was a light autumn breeze whistling through the air as I briskly made my way across the school grounds. I watched as my breath froze and curled into mist in front of me, and I closed the final gap between Scorpia and I. She was curled up into a small ball, and her wet icy blue eyes gazed without seeing across the frozen water. Silence filled the air around us as I sank onto the ground next to her.

"Scorpia," I began tentatively, "Can you please share with me? I don't want to invade your thoughts so tell me what happened." Even as the words left my mouth she shook her head back and forth, as if to clear it of what had happened. I shuddered as I took a deep breath.

"Was it...Harry?" Even though I had to choke out the name to make it seem sincere. It had a definite effect on Scorpia. Nothing happened for a split second, and then Scorpia did the unexpected.

Instead of responding, she buried her face in her arms, and her small frame began shaking. Then. I heard her openly sobbing. Shocked, I stepped back instinctively. This wasn't at all like Scorpia's normal behavior. It was written all over her face; my sister was love struck. And now, she was heartbroken.

I just_ had_ to know what had happened to make my sister this upset. So against my better judgement, I entered her mind.

At first, all I could make out were the murky outlines of things in a veil of darkness, but I was pretty sure that I was looking into the Divination classroom from an hour ago. My theory was confirmed when voices began to fill my ears.

"_To Hogwarts and Six Years!" _said a voice that was definitely Scorpia's. This was followed by endless chatter amongst the class mates - then another distinguishable conversation.

_"Your tea leaves left only distinguishable figures behind. In fact, their prints look like common based animals, I see a stag, and I-"_ the voice of Trelawney cut short, and then Scorpia spoke, _"You see what?" _There was a pause, and then the sound of Trelawney fainting. Scorpia then said_ "A stag and a dog are in my cup."_

At the end of this dialogue, images began to fill my mind, and I carefully drank them in. Scorpia, Draco, Potter, and I were all gathered at our table reading our tea leaves. The odd thing about this was Scorpia's blank expression that I knew well. _How could I have missed it?_ I wonder, absentmindedly. Everyone was jabbering about pointless nonsense while I focused intently on my sister.

All of a sudden, Scorpia sat bolt upright - her eyelids fluttering - and fell dead away in a faint. People all around the classroom were scrambling to see what had happened to her. I had already lived through this, so I "fast-forwarded" to the scene that I wanted.

When I stopped, I saw that my sister was sitting in an abandoned courtyard. I could feel the anguish radiating from her. I had no idea of what was coming, so I settled down to let the scene unfold. Tears were flowing down Scorpia's face. She was crying; that much was obvious. Her head lifted as the sound of footfall echoed from down the corridor, and a figure appeared in the hall. The figure of Harry Potter.

I grimaced in disgust as Scorpia's face lit up at the sight of him. He motioned with his hand to the seat opposite her, and she nodded her consent. Potter sat close to her, so close that their knees touched and I ground my teeth in distaste, and began talking to her. I was so wrapped up in the scene that I didn't even realize that no sound was coming out of his mouth, though his lips moved to form words.

The two of them sat there for awhile talking, about something that seemed distressing to Scorpia. She kept on shaking her head and, once in a while, clasping her hands together and letting a few tears fall. When it seemed as if the conversation would never end, Potter stood abruptly, causing Scorpia to crane her neck and look up at him. At first I was relieved that he was leaving...then he reached out with his hand and pulled my sister to her feet and held her too close for comfort. It was at this point that I noticed something was terribly wrong.

The scene began pulsing in and out of darkness, and I began to lose focus. _What is this? _I thought frantically. The last thing I remember was Potter shoving away from Scorpia without warning, and begin to turn and leave. Then, his cursed scar began to glow with an intense, uncomfortable light. All at once, the whole scene was thrown into darkness, and for the second time that week, my head collided with the hard ground.

_Ugh, where am I?_ Was the only thing I could think through the pain and blackness. My whole body ached, and my head felt as if it was on fire. After what seemed like hours, though in reality it was probably only seconds, I found enough strength to open my eyes. Light filtered into my vision as I looked around to see —the hospital wing, I was in the hospital wing.

_I wonder, how in the world did I get here?_ Groaning, I turned my head to look at the table next to me...and saw Scorpia. She looked pissed, and I can't say I didn't blame her.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that Calypso," She snapped venomously, "I had every right to keep that private!"

"You're right. I'm an idiot, but you were hurt by it, I knew before I even found out what had really happened!" I winced at the hurt these words caused me; both physically and emotionally, but they had a definite effect on Scorpia. Her eyes widened at my words, but then her face softened and she nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to fight anymore Calypso. Just please, let me do this my own way, and I _swear_ I'll be back to myself before you know it."

I smiled reassuringly in understanding, and tilted my chin in what could be perceived as a nod. "Hey, don't worry about it. As you can tell, I have a few problems of my own to work out," I said, indicating my ruined state. Scorpia breathed a small laugh, and then stood up abruptly.

"I'll leave you now," she said, "you need your rest, and you have a ... visitor. I think I'll let you be alone." She finished with a secret smile and a small wink.

And with that, my sister left the room.

Alone again, I closed my eyes and settled down into my pillow. It was odd to feel this weak and useless. Normally, I would never let myself be humiliated like this at all, let alone twice! _I have __got__ to pick up my stride,_ I thought forlornly _With this new problem with my powers to face, there's no room for any more mistakes! _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft quick footsteps coming my way. Quickly - and somewhat cowardly - I closed my eyes, nestled in my pillows, and pretended to be asleep.

"She's in here," said the voice of madame Pomfrey, "Please try not to stay too long dear, the poor thing needs her rest." _Well I say! I am not a poor little __thing__! _I thought. It was sweet that she had brought in a visitor to me, but honestly, I will not be degraded to "poor thing." My thoughts were soon interrupted - once again - this time by the voice of a perpetual angel.

"Oh of course not, I just wanted to check up on her madame," said Draco, followed by the sound on Madame Pomfrey's receding footsteps. I opened my eyes into slits, facing away from Draco of course, and listened hard. Breathing as slowly and quietly as I could, I heard him sit in the chair that Scorpia had recently occupied, and rest his head against his elbows.

"I'm not stupid, Calyspo," he said playfully, "and neither are you. So can you please stop pretending to be asleep and talk to me?" The look of shock as I sat and turned to face must have been priceless, because Draco cracked a smile and sat up straight.

"Okay you got me," I said a tad flirtatiously, looking him in the eyes, "So where's the group? No Blaise? No Pansy?" Actually, I just really wanted to know why Pansy wasn't clinging to him for dear life, but I still had my dignity, and there was no way I was saying that out loud.

"Ah," he replied, "they're uh, not around. I wanted to visit you myself." Why how sweet of him. _And yet, _I wonder _something seems wrong...I can't quite put my finger on it._

And it was true. Somehow, Draco didn't seem to be all there. There was a sigh in his speech, and loneliness in his smile. Carefully, I probed his mind for an answer, so slyly that he didn't even realize that I had invaded his inner thoughts.

"Draco," I started cautiously, "Is there something the matter?" I decided to play up on the innocent unknowing act a bit. Just a few seconds more to flip through his mind was all I needed.

"I-I'm sorry Calypso," he said shamefully, turning his head away, "even though I want to, I could never tell you...y-you'd probably," he took a deep breath, "you would never see me the same way again."

_Bingo!_ As these those words left his mouth his mind mirrored the emotion, and I found the answer I was looking for. Though I was sort of, shocked, at the answer I had uncovered, I knew exactly how to clear this up. I had a feeling that this was going to be a bit rough.

"Can you give me your hand, Draco?" He automatically extended his left arm to me. I pulled his hand towards me, so that his robed arm remained extended. Even though I was surprised he complied so easily, I continued with my original plan. In a seemingly absentminded way, I began to run my thumb along his hand, feeling the contours of his skin. Then, oh so slightly, I moved my other hand up onto his forearm, on top of his sleeve. Suddenly, and before he could even register my actions, I yanked up his robe and flipped his arm. A Dark Mark against his cream skin was revealed, and Draco almost hyperventilated before yanking his arm away.

"_What. Did. You. DO. That for?" _He seethed with a disbelieving look on his face. Before he had any more time to get angry, I put my finger to his lips calmly.

"Draco. This changes absolutely nothing. Do you want to know why?" I carefully removed my finger from his mouth to give him a chance to answer, but he just nodded. "Okay," I continued, "But I am trusting you to guard this secret more than your very _life_." I took a deep steadying breath to calm down, cast a silencing charm around my ward, and then I let go of reason.

I lifted my robe over my left arm, and clearly exposed my Dark Mark. "You and me, Draco, we aren't that different. I know that you think that what you are is an enormous mistake, but I want to tell you that it could be a hell of a lot worse. Now I'm about to tell you something that I have never even contemplated sharing with another human being other than my sister." Draco sat up straighter, completely engaged in my tale now.

"I am lying to _everybody_ at Hogwarts, Draco. My name isn't Clandestine, I'm not an orphan, I'm not a normal wizard, and I serve as a Death Eater to Lord Voldemort...my father."

_**Cliffhanger! Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me watcha think. This is something totally new to me, so I felt like being brave. Be prepared for the aftermath coming your way in chapter six!**_


	6. Suffocated by Darkness

_**A/N: This is a memorabilia of Scorpia's most treasured dreams and supernatural prophecies, from her first all the way to her most current one. **_

_**This chapter is mostly a filler, but it will give you readers more insight on Scorpia's gift and what she's seen. Chapter written by MelyImaginesFantastical**_

_Preface:_

**Love conquers all. Perfect love blocks out fear.**

Looking across the room at the boy I thought I so-called 'loved' for the time being, I am living proof that a good imagination is the best friend of loners. But it is definitely the enemy of lovers. I can only dream that he was once what I foresaw he was, but what I suppose is never really true.

Then again, we both had our fair share of hidden secrets on our mind that we never shared. Those crucial secrets are kept from the knowledge of others, above and beyond the general understanding, and concealed from sight to the rest of Hogwarts. I may never uncover his, and he may never uncover mine as we continue to ignore each other and follow our own destinies. I don't know why we all hang onto something we know we're better off letting go of. It's almost like we're scared to lose what we don't even have. Some of us say we'd rather have something than nothing at all, but the truth is to have something is halfway is harder than not having it at all.

A collapsed downfall of events has taken a toll for the worse, as not only is Calypso in the Hospital suffering from a concussion, but she still seems dazed and unlike herself in spite of our mission. Without her taking charge, I feel very alone and unsure of what I came here for. The only thing jump-starts my brain and reminds me of my concealed identity is the mark on my left forearm. The so-called 'Dark Mark' slithered through the spidery veins as I release the Invisibility charm that keeps it hidden from plain view. I sigh, knowing that our present task is currently 'fail,' and exit the infirmary.

Some things don't always work out exactly as you plan them. Because one mistake can equal losing the best thing you've ever gained. How time seems to stop in the moments that mean the most. That it's always nice to have thoughts of those moments that have past. Forever can go away in a second and holding, on, just a little, means having inspiration that will last a lifetime. Some people can never really be replaced, but somehow are still there. The one day when I find the one... everything will have changed. But for now, I'm just going to stay myself and deal with everything everyone throws at me, because obstacles are what keeps me living.

As I settle in for the night in my four-poster bed, I think of all our unsuccessful attempts to fulfill the reasons we're here, and the distance that is greater than it actually seems between all the professors and students and us. I stare at the empty bed next to me in absence of Calypso, and pray that tomorrow will be a better day; as I fall into a restless slumber.

_Chapter Five: Suffocated by Darkness_

_I was sleeping beside my sister, who had made her first search-and-kill mission with our father. As Calypso successfully used the Avada Kedavra spell for the first time, I was content to bask in the shadows of my twin's glory. Father was so happy... and after the tiring day, I curled up in my cot and dreamed for the first time I can remember..._

A slightly older version of Me raised her wand, in front of her victim, a Muggle who had crossed her path in a dark alley of the muggle world. This was her first real test, to evaluate her strengthsand unearthed powers. With her father silently cheering for her, she silently repeated the spell she had spent days mastering. As the green flash of light left her wand to the Muggle, it knocked himm to the ground and he lay in a crumpled defeated heap as his blank, glossy eyes were frozen forever in a pleading glance. Scorpia simply swished her dress and turned away, only to face the eerie gleam on her father's face as she left the death scene once and for all.

_A few months later, this dream became a reality._

_After my first kill, I lay in my cot, exhausted from the vigorous training I had endured from some Death Eaters under father's control. I was used to this, because my father (as he reminded my sister and I often) only wanted the best for his daughters, and this was the only way they could become stronger - together. I had only normal dreams between my first and this that kept replaying the scene of the helpless Muggle falling to my feet, except this time they kept coming and coming, and I continued killing... I was afraid to fall asleep because of this, but eventually I lost the battle and sleep overcame me..._

"Extend your left arm. That's right, a bit closer. Now this will only hurt a bit..." Voldemort's yellow teeth shone through the moonlight as he cast a spell, and the anticipated Dark Mark was emblazoned upon Scorpia's flesh. The burning at first was intolerable; her whole arm felt as if it was lit on fire. But it waned a bit, and when Voldemort lifted his wand to his second-hand Death Eater, the Dark Mark illuminated the sky. Scorpia felt a sudden urge of dominance and intensity as her bidy filled with great joy and youth. She was now a part of Voldemort's clan... eternally in his arms and his seize as a mere Death Eater... forever in his debt and need...

_I received my Dark Mark only weeks after dreaming this. _

_I was thrilled and terrified of my newfound talent, seeing the future through my dreams. It only took the previous dreams for me to come to the realization that every vision I had in the subconscious state became an actuality. The only catch was that I could never control when the dreams would overcome me, and what the future held in store. So, as still a very young child, I had another dream - this time dealing with a mysterious boy, and a lost life of someone I only considered immortal..._

At some sort of school, a peculiar younger man was raising a strange wand over his head and the largest crowd Scorpia had ever seen celebrated him. In all the chaos and commotion, she almost missed the fallen body of her father. Scorpia was confused, because she knew for a fact that her father could never die. She recalled studying the anatomy of her father's immortality and wondered who the killer was. She noted that he must have had might to destroy her father, and questioned how he succeeded.

The young man had a scar on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt, jet black hair, and piercing green eyes. His beauty seemed exotic and even after this dream came to an end, Scorpia still marveled about this man and his funny wand.

_It was only a matter of time before I revealed this vague information to father. Strictly about the man, because I knew that if I talked about seeing my father's death I would be punished to the extent that I would no longer be a part of the only family I'd had, and eternally be in excruciating pain. Voldemort forced Calypso and I to study everything we could possibly learn about this man. A short period of time later, it was discovered that the man I dreamt about was Harry Potter. A boy I forever kept in my heart, and silently wished was the man I may marry someday... and his wand remains a mystery up until today... _

_I was now at ripe of my teenage years, and this was a new dream for me. This vivid premonition was only the start of my upcoming quest for a desired question that has been in Calypso and my minds since we were born..._

Black zoomed to Scorpia's peripheral vision and blanketed everything. It halted all of a sudden, and a figure arose in the shape of a living human. Fog appeared and floated every which way; mist hid everything else except a person in the center. The woman, a Muggle, whispered ugrently and quickly, as if trying to tell her something without being caught. She spoke so fast and low Scorpia couldn't catch a word she said, but she understood the importance in her eyes and body language. As quickly as she came, the woman disappeared. The fog swirled away, as did the blackness.

'_The Lost Prophecy' was what the dream was labeled as and it stayed as a never-ending obscurity to Calypso and I. Neither of us could decipher what the message was - all we knew is that it is significant information. It was a dead-end for now, but we were certain that the woman was the key to revealing more about their childhood. The dream would keep coming back often, each time growing clearer..._

_I went to bed late one night, feeling very frustrated and lonely after the day's events._ _Once again, Calypso_ _and daddy ditched me and traveled alone to the wizarding world in search of newly recruited Death Eaters. As Voldemort's powers grew stronger, I began to feel weaker. At least my dreams hadn't manifested in the day lately, but the more knowledge I attained, the more dreams I had. So I cried myself to sleep that night, with Nagini by my side as I drifted into the world of sleep... _

It was a shining orb of gold that came closer to Scorpia as she stood in an endless room of pitch black. It neared her, and as it touched her outstretched hand it exploded like a balloon of confetti. All of a sudden, Scorpia was surrounded by an overwhelming sense of bliss and found herself and her sister in a school looking very much like the place where her father would be killed, smiling and hand-in-hand with a long line of people of all ages. They were all smiling, and Scorpia felt at that moment that she knew the true meanings of home, family, and friends. The scene passed by quickly, but it was long enough for Scorpia to remember that ecstatic sensation...

_As I dreamt, a smile ignited my face and I felt happy, as rare as that emotion came, but it didn't last long as I went back to my depressed and murderous wreck alongside my family as they resumed killing..._

_One day, in the middle of studying textbooks with Calypso, I felt myself losing control as I slid forward in my chair, my head hitting the open book with a dull thud, and fainted. As Calypso desperately tried to awake me, I dreamed about the excitement of living a life other than hers..._

An elderly man came into her fantasy, with graying hair falling down his back, with a frame as fragile as a bird'_s _wings, and intense blue eyes that were covered by half-moon spectacles. He was wearing an eccentric silver robe that covered is feet, and had a wondrous wand in his hand and the most beautiful creature on his shoulder that was singing such a melancholy composition that it brought tears even to Scorpia's eyes. In her visualization, she saw herself running up to hug the old man, except she mirrored a tattoo-free, guilt wiped version of herself. All the dark and death was anything but this mental picture. It was almost frightening to see herself so vulnerable, giving, and loving Scorpia thought as it came to an end...

_This particular dream was pushed to the back of my mind as I grew up, never wanting to become that person. But as soon as I saw the Headmaster Dumbledore, I was instantly reminded of this unreality, and experienced deja vu... _

_This is the dream I had as we speed back to the current day._ _This dream is very vital, due to it's connection with one of the professors who taught me, and a boy I was very close to..._

All Scorpia could see was a locked handshake between two people as she heard a whisper in the background... "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over my son Draco as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" A second later, a male voice replied to the plea, "I will." A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from a wand and wounds it's way around their hands like a red-hot wire. "And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" "I will," The man answered once again. A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, creating a fine, glowing chain. "And should it be necessary, if it seems Draco shall fail, will you carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" There was a slight, hesitated pause, before the Snape answered for the final time, "I will." The third tongue of flame twisted with the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, or a fiery snake...

_I awoke in a pool of sweat, gasping for air as I pondered what I had just seen. As much as I tried, I was not able to go back to a resting state, and spent the rest of the hours of darkness_ _trying to line up the pieces of Snape's pre-Death-Eater era_ _and the Dark mess that Malfoy was getting into. What was Malfoy up to, and what was the undisclosed request that her father had made with him? One thing that wouldn't escape my mind was the anxious cries of desperation, the silent screams of the drama, and the pleas of mercy within the souls of evil._


	7. Crossing the Line

_**Okay readers, it's MY turn again! Yay, alright so this is the continuation of my previous chapter with that nice little cliffhanger that kept you all guessing. I hope this leaves you satisfied with the turnout. If not, tough luck to you. Just kidding, I'm pretty sure this will satisfy anyone who has been following the story. Please review and tell me what you think, or any suggestions you may have!**_

_Chapter Six: Crossing The Line_

"I serve as a Death Eater to Lord Voldemort . . . my father.

I held my breath and looked him straight in the eye, daring him to respond to this piece of news while I freaked out internally.

_There is no way I just told him that!_ I thought, but it was true. I had just revealed my life's secret to this mere _boy_ who had only just become a Death Eater. Never before had I been so nervous wondering what he would say to me. Absentmindedly, I touched my arm while my mind whirred in heavy thought.

This was a major test for both of us. Draco, because this news seriously tested how far he was willing to go to keep this a secret. Me, because I have _never_ trusted anyone outside of my family circle with this dark truth. When he offered no immediate response, I took control of the situation.

"Draco," I prodded cautiously, "Hey, I really need you to talk to me . . . say something, anything?" I almost thought he might have passed out, or become temporarily catatonic, until his eyes - which had been locked on my defaced arm in shock - slowly slid up to meet my penetrating violet gaze.

"Nobody knows about this?" He asked, sounding slightly worn from the shock. I was furiously debating in a matter of seconds whether or not I should bring Scorpia into this. In the end, though, I decided that our resemblance to each other was too great to ignore.

Quickly making sure I wasn't about to do anything stupid, although I was pretty sure I already had, I simply shook my head. "Nobody except for my sister. Draco, not even Dumbledore knows, I need this to stay just between us." I don't think he registered the second half of that, because he answered me with a question of his own.

"So, she really is your sister, no wacky tricks, you're both - erm - _his_ daughters?" He asked, quite uncomfortably I might add. "Yes we are, and I have been allied with the dark side as a Death Eater for as long as I can remember. You're not the only one anymore." I stated confidently, purposely not telling him of Scorpia's position as a Death Eater as well.

_Draco just needs to soak this all in, and sort the news out, I mean, it has to be pretty shocking to learn that a new friend is working for a darker purpose right? _I thought to calm myself down and not freak out on him, _I'll know if I can really trust him. I'm sure of it. _

He leaned back in his chair, which he had been leaning precariously on the edge of, with an overwhelmed sigh, and squeezed his eyes shut. Doing the smart thing again, I kept out of his mind and decided to let _him_ tell me what he was thinking. For a few minutes, he just sort of sat there looking stressed and very, very thoughtful, then he suddenly opened his eyes, sat up, and smiled right at me.

Without warning, he leaned slightly forward and tentatively pressed his cool lips to mine. My eyes widened at his actions, but then my eyes went crossed, and the initial shock soon wore away to comfort. After a second, I just closed my eyes.

_Is this what it's like? _I wondered_ Is this what a crush can feel like? I mean, I don't know anything about love, but I've never really liked someone like this before. _

He kissed me for what could have been many bright, happy years, but in reality was only a very few seconds. When he finally pulled away, all I could do was stare at him, speechless for once. Both of us just sat there and panted quietly for a good few seconds. Then, Draco decided to fill the empty silence.

"Calypso, thank you so for telling me." he said, his voice now brighter and stronger, "I never thought that I wouldn't have to go through this alone, being a..." he brought his voice down to a whisper, unaware of my silencing charms, "a Death Eater and all. You have absolutely no idea what this means to me."

"Well now, you don't have to worry," I confided with a smirk. And with that, I mentally dissolved the charms, and Madame Pomfrey walked in. Draco sat up swiftly, his arm behind his back as he inconspicuously pulled his left sleeve down to hide the mark on his arm. My arms were under my bed covers, and I didn't want to look suspicious by reaching under to pull on my sleeve.

"Draco dear, it's time that you leave now." Madame Pomfrey said with a smile as she exited, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. Draco rolled his eyes at being abruptly kicked out, winked at me, and mouthed _'thank you'_ as he walked out of my little room.

As soon as I was sure nobody was around, I fell back on to my pillows with a sigh and a smile. Who knew that 'kissing Draco Malfoy' would be an item on my list of achievements since coming to Hogwarts. It made me wonder what else was in store for my new life here, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

At that moment, I began to feel extremely drowsy, and felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Before I went totally under, I found myself thinking of my mother. _Where is she? _Was one of the thoughts that went through my overworked brain. _And...if she's still, alive, will I ever find out who she is?_

_It was dark, mist covering every tangible surface, leaving nothing in any sort of vision field. I stumbled around through the grey light fogging my vision. _Where the heck am I? _Was the only real coherent thought running through my mind at the moment. _

_The only thing I wanted to do was get out of this weird dream world. I could tell it was a dream, because there is no way on this Earth that anything like this exists in the real world. Soon I started blindly walking around, groping at nothing but air, trying to find an exit somewhere. That soon proved to be not the best idea in the world, though, because not a minute after I started walking, I slipped and fell onto the hard black ground._

"Ouch!" _My steely voice ripped through the disturbing silence for a moment, and then echoed back into nothingness. I quickly stood and brushed myself off, hoping that nothing heard my rash outburst._

_All at once, white lights flashed on blindingly, throwing everything into a slight wind, and I threw my arms around my face to cover my unsuspecting eyes, my hair whipping wildly around my face. As quickly as it had started, the wind died down and left everything still. I lowered my arms and blinked the spots out of my vision, and I saw a dark figure standing across the "room" from me. I unintentionally started walking towards them, and they mimicked my actions perfectly in sync. _

_We slowly moved closer to each other, every second coming clearer in focus until suddenly, I was met with an invisible barrier and I lost complete sight of the other being. I lifted my hand and reached out to touch a delicate finger to the barrier. The surface under my finger rippled slightly, and a person was revealed on the other side. _

_At first I thought I was looking at my reflection, and then I noticed their distinct icy blue eye color, and my own eyes widened in realization._

"Scorpia,"

"Calypso!"

_Both our lips moved at the same time, and I imagined that I was wearing the same frantic facial expression that she was at the time. We quickly yanked our arms back in utter shock as we gaped at each other through the mirror. Right before my eyes, the mirror began shimmering in and out of focus, until it dissolved entirely._

_Scorpia ran forward and breathlessly pulled me into a soft hug. _"Calypso, I'm scared, where the heck are we?" _I wasn't too sure that I could answer her question, since I had absolutely no clue where we were either. Quickly, I snuck a sly peek around the room, trying to find something, anything, that would give me a clue as to where we might possibly be._

"Well, I can tell you that this is a dream," _I began carefully, not anting to say anything inaccurate. For all I knew, this could somehow be real... _"but I want to walk around and learn exactly what we're dealing with here. Come with me?" _I asked in a pleading tone, willing her to follow with my eyes._

"Okay," _she sighed, _"I guess I want to know where we are, too."

_I slowly took her hand, and we began trying to navigate they misty emptiness. It had slowly gotten darker, and the mist around us began to feel wet and cold. A shiver ran through Scorpia's small frame, and I squeezed her hand emphatically. A soft, sinister humming sound resonated across the empty room, and I shuddered. "_S-Scorpia, please tell me you hear that!" _She only looked at me in confusion, _

"Hear what Calypso? I'm scared, I swear, don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you, I honestly hear a-," _My breath caught in my throat as I looked straight up ahead. Scorpia's eyes were wide as saucers, and I knew she was seeing what I was seeing as well. _

_It was an apparition in the form of a beautiful woman. Her long, dark hair whipped wildly around her, and she was covered in a flowing robe of jet black. I couldn't see her well, but I could tell that she had the most captivating blue eyes I had ever seen_. _A closer inspection revealed flecks of violet among the blue as well. I was so completely enticed by this mysterious woman. A sudden gasp from Scorpia shook me awake, though._

"Calypso! I know her! She's been in my visions before." _She then directed her attention to the spirit-woman. _"Oh please, speak to us!"

_The woman began whispering, soft and quickly, and we couldn't make out a word she was saying. There was an urgency in her tone, though, and her eyes portrayed a desperate need to get her point across. I began to feel nervous, a feeling I haven't experienced often, and instinct took over as I asked her a question._

"Where are we?" _I didn't know where that question came from, considering I wasn't thinking about it at the time. The apparition slowly turned her wide eyes to look at my face, and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine_.

"You are neither in the world of the living, or beyond it," _she responded in a surprisingly quiet tone, _"I have brought you both here now to share something critical." _Her eyes widened dramatically._

"W-who are you?" _Scorpia piped up tentatively. _

_The woman only smiled. _"Dear children you know me well," _I scoffed inwardly at the term 'children,' but_ _was nonetheless interested in her riddles. _

"Please," _I began somewhat sarcastically, _"I think we would _know_ if we've seen you anywhere before." _Scorpia was shocked at my nerve, and she shot me a wide-eyed look. _

_There was no sign of anger or frustration from the woman though, and she continued speaking. _"Now I ask you please, you know me. I have watched over your lives since birth, and I need your help."

_I cocked an eyebrow at the request, and Scorpia looked like she was about to faint. Deciding she wasn't in any condition to speak, I spoke the question on both of our minds, _"What could you possibly need our help with?" _Her answer was one that I was _definitely _not prepared for._

"Believe it or not, children, I am your mother," _I heard Scorpia gasp aloud, and started to feel a little faint. The lady, our mother?, continued, _"You have met me before. I am trapped in another form in your world, and I need my daughters to help change me back. I must go now, your father would not allow this." _She began to disappear, and we frantically shot questions at her._

"Wait! What are you?"

"Where can we find you?"

_Neither of our questions were answered, though, as she disappeared completely, and the scene was violently thrown into darkness._

_**Okay, so our lovely sisters are now left with quite a puzzle. And to clear any confusion, yes, they just shared the same dream. Let's see what Mely can do with this little sweetheart. PLEASE review, they make us feel warm and fuzzy inside :)**_


	8. Silent Revenge

A/N: So as AngelDreamer left me so graciously a cliffhanger that needed some more "cliffing," I was able to create this in return. You will like it, I am sure of it. If you don't, then I think you have a problem… jk རྫ Seriously, if you think something should be changed, REVIEW AND RATE PEOPLE! Or, if you want to shower us with comments (much appreciated), then review and rate anyways, k?

Summary: Scorpia finds herself in a nutshell, when she learns that the best way to keep the most important person near her is to let him go. Also, we view her portion of the dream that answered all of our questions with their mother and left us with more. NEW: another vision of Scorpia's and the shocking impact when Scorpia learns about what her sister has done…

_Chapter Seven: Silent Revenge_

I guess I can say I've been lovestruck. Those golden sparks, they were no mere coincidence. Is it possible to love someone you can't have? I want to stay away from what's bad, but it keeps attracting me like a magnet. I think I know what I want, but is that necessarily true? I need to stay away from Harry Potter, but he is too intriguing and treasures too many things that I need. Our identity scars, his lightning one and my snake one, really show the value in our history. I am not going fail my mission, but I am not going to sacrifice this. I have given too many things for the benefits of others, and I don't need that anymore. He is of too much importance that I simply cannot turn my back on him. So I will admire from a distance, wonder 24/7 about his thoughts, and take advantage of what I have so far.

Being asleep puts you in a world of nothingness. I feel much rested after a night of nothingness. But I can't control my psychic ability at all. Many would say my psychic ability is a gift, but like most often, I view it as a curse. So my sub-consciousness braced itself for another round of future presentiments…

_The blackness, it never grew old. I landed onto a jet black scene with a field of mist. Grey light was up ahead, and like a stupid fish takes the bait, I went to it anyways. But the grey light was simply a mirage: as long as I kept walking towards it, it would stay the same distance and never reach me. So I gave up and simply started heading aimlessly to the direction to where I came from. Then, I hit solid glass._

_I was trapped into an invisible box with no escape. The blackness continued to linger, but the mist began to clear up. In a rapid moment, I saw my sister appear into the picture from afar, or at least I thought it was. But the more I looked, the more defenseless I grew and the less the girl looked like my sister. She came into a walking distance from me and just stared. I blinked, froze, and raised my hand in confusion to verify what I was seeing is true: I was looking at my own reflection. Sure enough, the person that stood before me raised her hand just like I did. Before I could even flinch, the glass wall disappeared and the girl came forward; her face and body was altering more into a form I was even more familiar with- my own twin sister. _

_I could point her out in a room of complete strangers if I had to, because we knew each other inside and out like books. Her violet eyes widened in surprise and as she spoke, I knew she was trapped into this commotion just like me. Funny how I have never dreamed before and her is my first "dream" and I am sharing it with Calypso._

"Scorpia,"

"Calypso!"

_Our voices spoke in perfect synchronization and sounded almost as one. Strange enough, I couldn't reach out and grab Calypso, it was almost like something was blocking her from getting to me. The moment passed, and I realized a glass was separating her as it had done to me, but both of us being so close to each other must have broken the boundary. The glass dissolved away as I ran forward and hugged my sister. _

"Calypso, I'm scared, where the heck are we?" _I asked, as the frightening sensation of not knowing the unknown sunk in. My sister glanced around, taking in the darkness and how it was a façade. We weren't even standing on "ground", nevertheless being in a 3-dimenaional world. Everything was just…obscurity. _

"Well, I can tell you that this is a dream," _she began slowly. I knew she was picking out her words carefully, since this was new to both of us. ... _"but I want to walk around and learn exactly what we're dealing with here. Come with me?" _I gave her my consent, but a question flashed in my mind like a red alert. What was what she was doing here. __**I**__ am psychic one with the dreams, not her. So what has brought her in?_

"Okay," _I sighed, _"I guess I want to know where we are, too." _Calypso grasped my hand and we paced around this unreal world. Just when I thought it couldn't get any darker here, it did._

_I could barely see the outline of my own sister and the air grew frosty as tingles went down my spine. Calypso squeezed my hand and began reacting to something. "_

S-Scorpia, please tell me you hear that!" _My mind drew a blank, as I could hear nothing; just the empty silence. _

"Hear what Calypso? I'm scared, I swear, don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you, I honestly hear a-," _My sister stopped talking abruptly. Her gaze left mine and went immediately to what was in front of her. I slowly turned my head, and inhaled a sharp breath. _

_It was a speechless moment, as we both saw the same thing; a ghostly stature of the most breathtaking woman. Her beauty screamed internal youth and radiance, but her face showed age and wisdom. But what really caught my attention was how similar she looked like my sister… and I._

_I could see the common black hair, her length like mine, and her eyes had a peculiar combination of violet and blue irises. Her black robe, unlike our Hogwarts uniforms, took in her best features in her figure and I gasped. Not only did this woman look like an older version of Calypso and I mixed together; she was the same lady that I have been seeing talking to me in my previous future intuitions. _

"Calypso! I know her! She's been in my visions before." _I gestured to the spirit that stood before us, as an eerie smile of recognition crept on the woman's face. _"Oh please, speak to us!" _For some reason, Calypso spoke to the lady. _

"Where are we?"_ It was a simple question, and I expected for her to receive the same results as I did. But for once the mute button was turned off and I could hear what the woman had to say. She took her attention from both of us and looked straight at Calypso. _

"You are neither in the world of the living, or beyond it," _she responded in a surprisingly quiet tone, _"I have brought you both here now to share something critical." _Her eyes widened dramatically._

"W-who are you?" _I asked. _

_The woman only smiled. _"Dear children you know me well," _I stiffened at the term as I heard my sister scoff beside me. Clearly, we both thought we have outgrown that term a long time ago. _

"Please," _my sister challenged, _"I think we would _know_ if we've seen you anywhere before." _I gave my sister a look of frantic terror, because this lady was telling us less than she was letting on. But the woman, unfazed by my sister's rudeness, proceeded speaking in that beautiful voice of hers. _

"Now I ask you please, you know me. I have watched over your lives since birth, and I need your help."_ No way was I going to respond to that! Being the bold sister she is, Calypso automatically replied. _"What could you possibly need our help with?"

"Believe it or not, children, I am your mother." _My head_ _felt dizzy from this sudden answer. The person we have been looking for our entire lives was standing before us, but she needed our assistance. I couldn't speak at all, as a million things ran over my mind, each being another question. _"You have met me before. I am trapped in another form in your world, and I need my daughters to help change me back. I must go now, your father would not allow this."

_She began to disappear, and we frantically shot questions at her to get more resolutions to the biggest mystery that has been on our minds since day one._

"Wait! What are you?"

"Where can we find you?"

_Neither of our questions was answered, though, as she dissolved completely. My sister also faded to darkness as I was left all alone. It seems that my first dream wasn't over yet. _

_A thousand mirrors surrounded me in the veil of darkness, all of different shapes and sizes, and each shattered into a million spiky glass pieces in perfect synchronized order as the glass shards flew in my direction. I shielded myself, but the attempt was useless, as I could feel the sharp sensation of pain digging into my own skin; it felt like someone was stabbing my entire body repeatedly. I saw droplets of blood gushing down my arms, legs, and clumps matted my hair. Alas, one mirror was left untouched as I caught a glimpse of my reflection, until an invisible hand punched right through it and my mirror image was dispersed among the broken glass. And then, I screamed, letting all hell let loose from within._

I thought after some sleep, my morning would be better; but after last night's dream and last night's nightmare, I was as cranky as yesterday. After a late start for school, I managed through the day with my one motivation being that I would be able to crawl under the covers of my warm bed after it was all over.

Strangely enough, my sister was released from the infirmary ward, but she disappeared without a trace. In my investigation, I also learned that the last time Draco was seen was when he came to visit Calypso; he vanished as well. I could only shrug my shoulders from the nonattendance of my sister and Draco, because there was nothing I could do but continue searching for places that they might be and pray that they aren't injured in any way.

It had to do with the dream last night, for my sister is known to jump for things as quickly as they came. But Draco missing is a new one. Perhaps something happened when I wasn't present. I hate being left out, but I mustn't leap to conclusions just yet. _Clear my mind… breathe in… two, three…out... two, three. _Now all I had to do what get through this purgatory.

Nevertheless, I was actually quite pleased with silent hush that ran throughout the Slytherin common room as I was completing my daily set of homework from class today. I could truly concentrate and penetrate my inner knowledge and ponder thoroughly about Calypso and last night's dream. I was still a bit spooked, as this dream was like no other.

It wasn't a premonition; it was a continuation of the mysterious woman- except this time she talked. Time passed by as the sun waned; its brightness dimmed as its colors lit the sky. Before I knew it, the moon replaced the sun and illuminated its white rays through my window. I finished up the last of my assignments and hastily moved it out of my way as a plan formed in my head.

Words swirled around my head as I laid there, thinking about everything. _Dear children, you know me well. I have watched over your lives since birth and I need your help. Believe it or not children, I am your mother._ I could see in her appearance that her statement was true; a little bit of her was distributed in Calypso and I. But there are never-ending possibilities of who my missing, helpless mother truly is.

So there must also be something my father is hiding, but I don't understand. My priorities right now though are to seek Calypso, because I am certain her lack of appearance is connected to our shared dream, and to research further about the missing existence of my "mother." God, it's really weird to have a reason to use that word, because the only word I know how to use is "father."

The clock seemed to be moving in a snail-paced speed as the small ticker went around, counting down each second. I was so anxious and exasperated with the time that when timepiece chimed midnight, I literally jumped up from behind my comforter soundlessly. After assuring myself that every girl sharing the room with me was sound asleep, I crept to the door inaudibly and snuck to the portrait that blocked my freedom. Now for the more difficult part: I put an immobilizing spell on the sleeping lady in the depiction wordlessly and slipped right past it before she even knew what was going on.

I kept going, down the stairs and racing through the halls in silence, and I kept counting my lucky stars that every noise I heard wouldn't be a staff member armed to turn me in. After endless, bare halls and rooms filled with darkness and the unknown, I was at last where I wanted to be- the locked, front door that prevented me from going outside and blocked everything that was crucial for me to find my lost sister.

With plenty of experienced hacking knowledge, I was able to unlock the front door from all the old magic, but not after slightly weakening my strength. I cringed as the huge door closed behind me with a dull thud, but nothing mattered more than knowing the location of Calypso. I smiled as I dashed to the front gate of Hogwarts, thinking that my sister may be smart but not smart enough. As I disarmed more old magic using immense power from my wand and my concentration, I noticed that how sturdy the protection was around here nowadays.

Dumbledore is brilliant, only a fool would question that, and he of all people knows that my father is gaining more supporters and force. The gates slammed shut, as the magic seeped its way around the perimeter of Hogwarts once again. Too bad I can't whisk some Death Eaters right now to help me, now that I know the loops and flaws in Hogwart's security. I was free here, at last. Within miles, there weren't any gates or walls to stand in my way; I was free.

I walked underneath a nearby, willow tree: away from the moonlight and perfect for disguising my identity. Plopping down on the damp ground, I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and relaxed. My mind slowly cleared, and all I thought of was my sister. Her scent, her face, her soulful eyes, her almost-invisible battling scars, her perfection, and her voice were all that I can picture and hear. I've never attempted summoning a foreshadowing of someone purposely, but it was worth a shot. I probed deeper into my mind, replaying everything that I've done with my sister for as long as I could recall. As a happy memory of my sister and me playing in an abandoned park filled my mind, I was tugged into the familiar dark vast of blackness. Then color and images rapidly filled in the empty black as a scene of my sister began…

"_I am so relieved I could trust you. I've never felt this way before, except with well, you know my sister. But it's not the same with the bond I sense between me and you." Calypso giggled as she leaned her body beside Draco's. Their feet dangled over a murky pond, but they were safe from any harm. Behind them was Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade was within sight. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Now I know everything about you and you know everything about me. There is __**nothing**__ to hide anymore. No more secrets, just us and our fulfillments." Draco said with a smile on his face as his hand snaked toward Calypso's and they held their grip together like they were never going to let go. _

_The expressions on their face were pure bliss, the marks of exhaustion and worries were hidden behind their happiness. "Tonight, whatever happens… let's just keep it between you and me…it'll be our dirty little secret." Calypso flirtatiously whispered as she neared her face to Draco's and their lips met. Behind them, the early hours of dawn were arousing in the sky, indicating that morning was coming, but they had plenty of time to get back to Hogwarts without even being considered missing. I was thrown into black once more, as my surroundings grew hazy and I found myself under the tree with startling news._

This tidbit of loaded information had all the answers that I was looking for. Immense fury built inside my boiled blood, as my fists clenched involuntarily. So this is what it comes down to; the lying, the distrust, the secrets. That particular scene just proved that my sister went against everything she had told me in the past, about keeping our identities safe with no one but ourselves. How she swore she would never fall in love, because it would destroy her whole career. Now even our freak talents were no longer confidential.

I felt exposed, naked. I ran, so fast that if I wasn't so furious I would've been wondering about this new speed inside of me. Past went the forest, the castle, Hogsmeade, until I reached the river. Two faint outlines of a boy and girl were perched over the river side-by-side. So she thinks she can get help from our last night's dream from him? Too late, I am about to crash this party and sink this ship.

"And it was our mother! I saw her with my very own eyes and I still couldn't believe it!" my sister gushed with sickish sounding girly happiness in her voice from what I could see from behind.

"Well, well, well. I still can't get over this new formation either." I angrily snapped, giving up my hiding spot.

"Oh Scorpia! What are you doing here?" I could see the guiltiness in her eyes as the glanced to Draco and back at mine. The angriness inside of me only grew stronger.

"That was just what I was about to ask. Funny how great minds think alike? I just forgot, I only have my own to depend on." I know I was laying it on thick, but my sister had to understand how deep her actions had wounded me. My heart thumped really hard, as my breath was ragged, while my blood vessels felt like they've been slashed in half. Calypso, on the other hand, seemed completely normal, and even rested upon Draco as if to innocently raise my anger level.

"Whatever is _that_ supposed to mean? But I am so happy now that you understand? That's such a relief! I thought explaining this to you would be so hard, but now that you know it will be so easy to finish our goal!" My sister looked at me expectantly with those pleading eyes of hers, but my mind drew a blank. Understand what? Obviously, I was missing something here.

"What do you mean, now that I understand? I thought you knew. What else would have brought you here?"

Draco spoke up, "I am one of you, Scorpia. I am not indifferent; we both have the same priority." In an instant, I got why Draco was missing.

The reason they were here tonight, ditching class, was because Calypso told.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust, still looming over them with my shadow. "What happened to what you preached to me before we came here? About 'no distractions' and how 'falling in love is a waste of time' and most importantly 'not ever revealing ourselves to anyone EVER'?" I said through clenched teeth, putting emphasis on the last word.

"But Scorpia, you wouldn't understand. See, Daddy taught us all wrong. Love is something totally different, especially when you have the right person to share it with." She smiled at Draco, as to show what love truly is. Even more repulsing, Draco returned it with a lovesick smile of his own. Seeing that this argument was going no where, no matter how much persuasion I used, I turned off my thoughts to Calypso again. At last, I could think whatever I wanted to think without the fear of her invading my mind again. Relief.

"Oh, I totally get it Calypso. I'm sorry I misunderstood." _And you were the first one to get all pissed at me when I expressed my feelings for Harry, but Draco is a totally great exception. Of course, I don't understand love. I've never been given the opportunity to experience it firsthand, you know? You told him everything Calypso- and my dreams are extremely personal. What the hell does Draco have to offer to help us figure out who our mother is? But I am still curious about you Draco, and why my sister chose you._

I finished the rest in my head and bit my tongue in order to hold back the temptation to say that aloud. I expect that I'm going to get treated differently from Draco, but I hate the feeling of being an experiment in a glass home, where Draco can simply dissect the different segments of my life and I can't do anything about it. As if on cue, Draco gave me a once-over with a wary expression before turning back to my sister.

Bleh. "Sure thing Scorpia." My sister spoke halfheartedly, and I glanced at the sky. Damn, it was getting lighter by the second. Dawn was just a few minutes away, and I already know what happens after that. I took this as my indication to leave.

"Welcome to our 'club,' Draco. I think I should leave you two at it. You know what they say, two's a company, and three's the crowd. See you at school?" I silently hoped I would see them at school, so that they would be under my radar.

"Yep. Okay, bye Scorpia." My sister said, and Draco echoed, "Bye Scorpia."

I turned on my heel, feeling their eyes on me as I kept walking. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I won't cry. Those words, goodbye, just severed our special bond, and it feels so empty and hollow. Crying is for weak people, fighting and winning is for strong people. I am going to use this newfound resentment to my benefit.

_I think there is only room for two people in this Calypso. Three is a crowd, and it feels claustrophobic. I miss the Calypso that decided that it was enough with just you and me. But you chose Draco, and that's fine. Three people can't do it Calypso; it's too many people. Only two can win._

I'm tired of standing behind my sister in line, done with being good but not good enough like my sister in everything. People automatically assume that everything my sister does is right, and that I should take suit and follow.

But what I'm more furious about is the fact that my sister **knew** very well that I would find out, she just waited and hoped that I wouldn't. I know that Daddy loves us both very much equally, but I can see that he would pick her over me any day based on what he's done before. So I am going to step out of my sister's shadow and her raven beauty figure and do what I think is right. No more conjoined minds; it's time to make my own decisions.

Unlike her though, I have no problem whatsoever hiding whatever is on my mind from Calypso. I will be the one to finish this mission, seek out the person who is out for my father, and Daddy will see the strength in me alone. It's time to ride solo; I have no more time left to lose. I am officially taking myself off of beta and becoming a whole new alpha. I don't need someone else to take charge, I can handle it myself. I am going to do the right thing and turn my sister in to my father, as soon as I complete tomorrow's classes.

Tomorrow, Friday, a perfect day to map out my formulation so I can take action on Saturday. No one will care where I am on Saturday and Sunday, and that will be just enough time to notify my father. No more being second-best, secondary beauty- it's my turn to shine.

Now that the world's load was on my shoulders, an overcoming sensation of sleepiness hit me. I have to find my mother, all by myself, stalk Harry to find his intentions, further seek what Draco's story is, and kill Dumbledore. Lovely. Luckily, I have two hours tops of sleep to build up stamina that I could catch if I was quick. I made sure I was out of eyeshot and earshot of my sister before unlocking the magic of Hogwarts once more. With my remaining energy I stumbled through the still halls, and nearly collapsed on my bed with exhaustion. My eyes closed before my head hit the pillow and its welcoming sanctuary.

I wake up with last night's events on playback in my head. I have been conned. I was lied to. I have been excluded. I was unworthy of my sister's new movement. There was no way to put this nicely. Thanks to my sister's openness and unsuspecting mind filter, I now had the lock and key to what I misunderstood before. No more confusion, I know exactly what is going on here- betrayal.

Dried tears lay on my face, and I realize I was crying last night despite that I said I wouldn't. But just like that quote, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, I will have to do that. I took one more glance of myself in a mirror before entering the Great Hall and see vulnerability read all over my face. It's time to fix that. A fresh image of my sister and Draco making out fills my mind, and immediately my demeanor changes. I walk through those two doors, beaming with inner self-confidence, and seat myself as remote and away from everyone else.

In Potions, I smugly look over at Harry Potter, finding his concentrated face so adorable, completely oblivious to my dreamy stares. In the meantime, though, and after this Calypso thing was taken care of, I would be able to track down the words exchanged in Harry's secret meetings with Dumbledore, aware that only Ron and Hermione only knew.

It was quite comical, that every time one of them would see me, they would raise their noses in arrogance; I would pretend to succumb in their presence, because in reality, we are much closer than they could ever imagine. All three are protecting the one thing I want to destroy, whereas they want to destroy the one thing I am swore to protect. I am impressed with Harry's advanced knowledge in Potions, but there was something suspicious going on with that book of his. I inwardly investigated the front page inside the cover, noting that it was written to the property of 'The Half Blood Prince.' Very intriguing, I should add. I recall Nagini telling Calypso and me when we were younger stories of Snape when he called himself the "Half Blood Prince", fell in love with Lily Evans (who later became Harry's mum), and later formed the original group of Death Eaters.

So his book must have fallen in Harry's hand?

That explains it.

But Daddy was so sure that Snape was in Hogwarts for him and his power, and that Snape would eventually forgive him for killing Lily. I could see the hatred in his face when he engages with Harry during Defense against the Dark Arts. I wordlessly glanced at my Dark Mark, remembering the fiery tongues of fire that wrapped around two arms when one made the Unbreakable Vow with protecting Draco Malfoy for his life. Leave it to my sister, who most definitely knew the answer since "her Draco told her everything!". I plan on asking her if worst comes to worst, but I'd rather figure it out myself once I get more input on Draco.

Yeesh, watching my sister and Draco say goodbye as if they were never going to see each other ever again was more than I ever needed to see. It's like each survive on one backbone and are joined at hip. Whatever she does, he follows, and vice versa. I want to throw up, but I manage to corner her and demand "alone time." Screw my original plan- this is the most efficient way to get what I want.

"Follow me, Calypso. We need to talk. Alone." Tonight, we are taking a secretive trip down to Hogsmeade, in the Three Broomsticks, and having a nice long chat. Hopefully, I will get all the information I need tonight, and leave tomorrow for Daddy. In our long, dark cloaks, and hidden faces, no one will be able to know who we are.

After hacking the Hogwarts security after dinner was served, we strode down the roads, as rain came down vigorously. Thunder crashed and rumbled in the distance, and it was hard to see anything farther than a yard away. We would have been drenched if I hadn't put my safety bubble charm that kept us from harm's way. We walked silently, no need to talk, our feet slapping against the pavement in tune with the rain.

After safely arriving in the haven of the Three Broomsticks, I ordered a couple of Butterbeers without removing my cloak, and located a corner area where no one was near. My sister caught on, and wordlessly put a silencing charm in the air surrounding us. I relaxed a bit, and then tensed a little when I saw my sister's impatient face staring back at mine. At least some of her real emotions survived the Draco epidemic. I sighed, as the Butterbeers were being placed at our table, waited till the coast was clear, and fired my sister with the burning question which answers had great value to me.

"Sister, tell me everything that you learned about Draco, and your tabs on Harry Potter and Dumbledore in their secret meetings."

My sister narrowed her eyes, and then answered, "I knew you were going to ask something like this soon. The way you've been acting lately is quite suspicious. You don't deserve any explanation, but you _are_ still my sister, nothing you say or do will ever change that. I guess I better tell you everything I learned in the past few days, starting from the day in the infirmary, after you left…"


End file.
